Eclipes of The Kitsune Moon
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: After the battle with Queen Berly. Usagi finds out a secret her mother has hidden from her. During this time Usagi made the decision to return back to her true home and take her true name.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been working on a new story to replace the other Sailor Moon, Naruto crossover I first posted. I may return to it one day. But for now I am going to work on the other stories.**

 **So, like always I do not own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Naruto.**

 **Eclipse Of The Kitsune Moon**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Secret Wish**

After her fight with Queen Beryl. Usagi was before her mother Queen Serenity.

" _My dear daughter. What troubles your heart so?'_ Asked the Eternal Moon Queen.

Usagi looked up at her mother from many lives ago.

"I don't wish to return to my world. I had visions of the future that awaits me." Said Usagi.

A small frown graced the pale woman's lips. _'It appears Pluto or her father wish for you to know what's to come.'_

Slowly she nodded her head. "It met with Lord Kronos. He told me I would usher in a world of peace. But, I would pay a great cost and many lives will be lost." She said above a whisper.

Serenity placed her dainty hand on her daughter's head. _'You were never meant for this world. Nor was I.'_

The teenage girl looked up at her mother with awe. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Queen Serenity looked away for just a moment. _'We are not of the Moon nor are we of Planet Earth. We come from the Elemental Nations. A world of Shinobi and Demons and so on.'_ She told her daughter.

Usagi's eyes had widen. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "That explains why I never fit in and felt I was foreign in this world."

With a soft smile Serenity spoke. _'Then my daughter. You shall return to the day of your true birth. But, I must tell you. The day of your birth a demon was sealed with in you. That was the day I dead. That also explains the birthmark you have.'_

Her eyes widen. On her belly was a birthmark in the shape of a Kitsune with nine tails.

' _I once housed the Kyūbi No Kitsune with in me. But, when I was giving birth to you Naruto-chan. I was attacked along with your father. A masked man wanted the Kyūbi for his power.'_ Said Queen Serenity as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

' _Your father Minato defeated the masked man. But, it was too late the damage was done. The Kyūbi No Kitsune attacked the village and countless lives lost.'_ She stopped to look at her daughter. _'Your father summoned the Shinigami to seal half of the Kyūbi into himself and into you. But, something went wrong and the Kyūbi was seal in whole into you.'_

"WHAT?!" Cried Usagi as tears escaped her eyes.

' _My dear girl. You are the Kyūbi No Kitsune prison as he is your prisoner. Those of the Uzumaki Clan are the only ones alive that are able to hold the beast at bay. But, also it falls on your will and spirit if he stays at bay.'_ Said Serenity.

' _If you wish. I can return you to our true home. I have the power to do so. As well. I could heal myself and stay around for awhile. To ensure you have a happy life for the most part.'_ Said Serenity as she studied her daughters eyes.

Usagi floating in front of her mother with a orange grown on. She appeared to be lost in thought of what she was told. _'To my true home? I would miss my family. But, honestly I had never really felt part of it. My friends and scouts? Naru I will miss. Ami yeah for she was always so pure about our friendship. Makoto I will miss her, Mina I'm not sure. She is nice. Lastly Rei, I don't think I will miss her and if I'm gone. She'll get her wish and be leader and get "HIM".'_ She thought to herself.

After what felt like eons she looked up at her mother. "Yes, I want to go home."

' _As you wish.'_ Said Queen Serenity as her lavender silver hair began to turn crimson. Her dark navy blue eyes turned violet.

Usagi smiled. _'Get ready world for Naruto Uzumaki.'_

Before Queen Serenity could use her crystal a crimson flame appeared before the two of them. A man with Crimson hair with crimson eyes dressed in a black suit of armor appeared.

" _ **Lady Kushina. It has been awhile."**_ Said the man with a fox like smirk.

The newly name Queen's eyes widen. _'Kurama.'_

" _ **I. It is me Kurama. The Ninth Knight of the Sage of Six Path. Also known as the Kyūbi No Kitsune."**_ Said Kurama.

' _What are you doing out of your seal?'_ Asked a panicked Kushina.

" _**Kronos, thought it would be fitting that I be here. For with what magic you do have will only allow you to raise Naruto for only 5 years and after that. Things will become horrid for the girl. He spoke with me for a long time asking for my aid and Council about the child returning to her home and fulfilling her true destiny as the Child of Light."**_ Said Kurama.

Kushina looked at him long and hard and saw he held no ill will nor was he lying to her. _'With your aid. How long will I live for?'_ She asked him.

" _ **I am able to allow you to live for 15 years. But, during that time. You must pick up your husband mantle as Hokage. Kronos has already did some work on Minato's will and he had named you his successor on the event if he ever passed at an early age."**_ Said Kurama as his smirk turned to a soft smile.

' _ **This way as well you are able to hide her status as the "New Kyūbi No Kitsune jinchuriki. For if those fools know the truth. They will try to kill her to get to me."**_ Said Kurama.

This made Kushina pale even more and Usagi to feel sick. __

" _ **But, if you could get Tsunade to return to heal your chakra coils that have cracked and are almost broken. Then maybe you can live longer. I hope for your sake you can get that inferno woman to return."**_ Said Kurama as he turned to look at the young blonde girl.

The newly named Naruto looked up at the large man before her. "Will you keep me safe?" She asked in a tiny voice looking down to the floor.

Kurama placed his hand on her head. _**"I will do all in my power to keep you safe. As well as train you to handle and wield my power. As well you both will hold your powers from the Moon Kingdom. This is something Kronos insisted on."**_ He told them.

' _With the Silver Crystal I will be able to defend the village and make it to appear as another blood line I hold and I have also been able to use my chains with the crystal help.'_ Said Kushina as she smirked. _'I will have to thank Kronos.'_

" _ **He knows."**_ Said Kurama as he smirked.

" _ **But, to save time and effort. You two will turn to after I'm sealed. Kushina make sure to cover her before the old monkey and prevy toad show up. Lie to them the best you are able to and say you still have me within you."**_ Kurama told her as he slammed his hand on her belly and his old seal appeared.

The space they had been floating it began to fade. Their world became nothingness.

 **Konoha forest**

"Naruto, Kushina I love you." Was Minato's final words as the light in his eyes faded.

Kushina pulled herself to her feet and rushed to her daughter. She was weak. But, she didn't forget what Kurama had told them. Nor did she forget their past lives. A gift Kronos must have given them.

Kushina looked down at her daughter as the seal on her belly began to fade. She took the baby orange blanket and wrapped her daughter up tight. "No, one will ever know." She whispered as she kissed Naruto on her forehead.

Just then Sarutobi and Jirayia came into the clearing. Their eyes went straight to Minato's lifeless body.

"No." Whispered Jirayia as he looked around for Kushina.

There not to far from them was Kushina holding an orange bundle in her arms. She looked at the two men.

"KUSHINA-NII-CHAN!" Yelled Kakashi as he rushed over to her. "Are you alright?" Asked the panicked silver hair boy. The two other man came up behind them.

"I'm alright Kakashi-chan. I'm just tried and weak from birth and the resealing." Said Kushina with a smile as she looked down at the baby.

"Resealing?" Asked Jirayia as he looked confused and worried.

"All that are here know what I hold within me. I was able to seal him within myself with Minato-kun's help." Said Kushina as she looked over at her late husband.

"So, he didn't seal it within the child?" Asked Sarutobi as he looked on.

Kushina growing pissed off pulled up her shirt from her dress and showed her new seal. But, quickly pulled it down for them not to get a good look of it. "Happy?" She asked them.

The two older men nodded their head as Kakashi was pulling the baby from her hands.

"My dear little sister. Naru-chan I will always be there for you." Said Kakashi as he held to him for dear life.

 **Elsewhere**

Kronos watched with amusement. **"She has always been so fiery. I hope this will help Naru-chan."** He said to the four outer guardians.

" **A time will arise and your four souls will awaken in new bodies in that world. For as it is true for them. It is true for you four."** Said Kronos as he looked at Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and finally his daughter Pluto.

"We understand father." Said Pluto as she looked back into the crystal ball.

"Will the inner scouts awaken in this new world as well?" Asked Neptune. As she looked at the God of Time.

" **Time will only tell."** Said Kronos with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 **Back in tree hugger land**

It had been several day since what had happen and the village was slowly rebuilding.

Kushina along with her baby girl and Kakashi with Jirayia stood in the Council Chambers.

Sarutobi sat with the elders with Minato's will in hand. "Before Minato died he had named his successor and had been approved by the Domino of the line of fire." Said the old man.

"Who did he name?" Asked a Civilian Councilmen.

"He has named his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze to be the 5th Hokage." Said Sarutobi.

The room had grown quiet. The Crimson Goddess of Death was the late 4th Hokage's wife.

"I Shikaku Nara of the Nara Clan support this decision." Said Shikaku.

"I Inochi Yamanaka of the Yamanaka Clan also support this decision." Said Inochi.

"Choza Akimichi of the Akimichi Clan stand by this." Said Choza.

Slowly one by one Kushina had the support from all the Clan heads but for Uchida Clan.

Kushina didn't care that the Uchida Clan head didn't support her. For his wife would.

Sarutobi along with the Elders stood. "As of today Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze is the 5th Hokage of Konoha." Said the age man with the elders.

Kushina was please with this. For this was her only way to keep her secret and protect Naru.

They left the Council Chambers and Kushina with Kakashi her new little babysitter hot on her heels went to her office. Jirayia also fallowed behind.

Once inside the office Kushina went though some hand signs for the new privacy seal she had placed that morning. Once the silver glow was gone she looked at the two in her office.

"Jirayia." Said Kushina.

The white hair toad sage looked at her and smiled.

"I need you to find me Tsunade." She told him.

He looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Why do you need her?" He asked with a little concern and fear in his voice.

She looked eyes with him. "I need her healing touch. And only she will be able to heal me. No one is able to." She told him with a small frown. _'I'm not telling him everything.'_ She thought to herself.

"What if I can't get her back?" He asked.

"Then inform her. That her cousin and former student will make her as a nukenin. With how she likes to gamble and drink all the time. It will be in no time that she will be returned for the bounty on her head." Said Kushina. A smirk crossed her lips.

Jirayia's jaw hung open as it hit the floor.

"You would do that to your own sensei and family?" Asked Jirayia.

"Yup. A woman has to do what a woman must. As well. She will be heading the new medical training in the academy as you will be teaching spying and seals." Said Kushina with a larger fox like smirk.

"But….but what about my spy network?" He asked.

"You will still have given time to head out and handle it. But, you will also train someone to handle it when your unable to head out." Said Kushina as she took three files out with a picture clip to the corner. She slid the files to him.

Jirayia took them and looked them over. First was Anko. Second Ibiki. Third was Nana the wife of Inochi Yamanaka. "Why these three?" He asked.

"Ibiki is good at getting information form anyone and it would be good to get him out of T&I for awhile. Anko would benefit from this. Also help her in T&I later on down the road. Finally Nana is the best at gossip and information gathering besides you. Also Nana was the first to figure out I was married to Minato and was pregnant." She told him with a amused smile on her face.

"Also who knows. Maybe if you get someone good enough to take over those two classes. Then you can head back out in the field." Chirped Kushina.

Jirayia eyed the woman for a moment and then looked at Kakashi. "Kid we are rebeginning your fūinjutsu training." He told the silver hair teen.

"Nope, I'm going into ANBU to watch over my sisters." Said Kakashi as he grinned at the man.

"It's good to know fūinjutsu in ANBU." Growled out Jirayia as a tck mark was forming on his head.

"Would you two shut up before you awake my little Naru-chan." Said Kushina in a sickly sweet voice. "You have your ordered now go Jirayia." She told him as she played with her now awake daughter.

Jirayia nodded his head and left out the window.

 **3 weeks later**

It happen been 3 week sense she sent Jirayia to go find his teammate and Kushina settled into her new Job as a mother and Hokage.

Needless to see everything was going well. It was just like the Moon Kingdom and that was easy enough to deal with. The only time she was annoyed was the Civilian Council. They had tried to undermine her and take over the Ninja Academy. Which was sent sailing.

"You will not take over the Academy. It has nothing to do with the Civilian Council. It is a training place for children of Shinobi and Civilian birth to learn the Ninja arts. Tell what learning just from a book will do?" She asked them.

"It will sharpen their mind. Also making it easier for civilian born child to become Shinobi." Said one Mino Haruno.

"No, all that would do is increase the Genin death rate. Tell me could you live with their deaths on your shoulders?" Asked Kushina as the room grew quiet.

"If civilian children wish to become Shinobi. I will begin after school and summer break programs. This will give them ever chance a Clan child has." Said Kushina as she looked around the room.

"Allow me to head it." Said Donzo.

Kushina narrowed her eyes at the bandage man. "No, I had enough issues with your Na ANBU growing up. That I do not need your brainwashing more people."

The room was silenced once more.

Danzo was furious at this woman. She was denying him what was rightfully his and his right to do.

"As well. You are in no shape to be training and I do not see what you are able to offer anyone? Unless you allow Tsunade to heal you. Then maybe I'll reconsider it." Said Kushina as she clasped her hands together.

Just then Jirayia came flying into the Council Chambers and slammed into her desk.

"Dammit Jirayia." Came the yells of a pissed off woman.

Kushina not missing a beat jumped over the desk and ran to the doorway.

Yelling could be heard and some scream. Then Tsunade came flying into the Council Chambers and smacked right into Jirayia.

"Dammit Sensei you wake up my daughter and your on D-Rank missions for a month." Ranted Kushina as she stalked back to her desk like a fearsome predator.

There still quietly sleeping was Naruto. _'She can sleep though almost anything.'_ She thought to herself.

Tsunade slowly began to stand up. As she stood she stepped on Jirayia's hand. But, said man quickly covered his mouth. He wasn't going to be set up like this.

Tsunade looked eyes with Kushina. "I see you are the new Hokage brat." She said to Kushina.

"Yeah and I see your still masking your true age sensei." Shot back Kushina.

Lighting could visible be seen shot ting from both woman as they glared at each other.

"Do, I have any say in this matter?" Asked Tsunade.

"Nope." Chirped Kushina. "Your needed here and as your Hokage. I ordered you back. Don't worry he is stuck with you here as well." She said pointed at the down Jirayia.

With a sigh. "Fine." Was all Tsunade said and took her clans seat in the Shinobi Council.

 **Xxoxoxokckckxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxooxoxooxxooxoxxoxoxoxxkxoxkxxoxoxooxoxoxxooxxox**

 **I'm testing this story out seeing what everyone thinks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really surprised that many have liked this story so far. I have been working on the first chapter for awhile. I will return on day to my first Naruto/Sailor Moon story. It's just, I'm stuck on it and it needs some cleaning done to it.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon. I only own this twisted idea.**

 **Chapter 2**

Kushina leveled Tsunade in a glare.

 **Naruto/Usagi's mindscape**

Usagi sat in her white princess gown in a meadow of beautiful flowers. She was lost in thought as of what happen. _'Funny. I still hold all my memories of my past two lives and I know all about Kyūbi No Kitsune is seal within me. I'm now his jinchuriki like it or not.'_

' _ **You have been my Jinchuriki for along time child. It's just now I am able to speak with you.'**_ Said A dark male voice from a cave not that far from where she was sitting.

Naruto looked up at the cave. "Whose there?" She called out.

' **I would believe my jailer would know who I am.'** Said the Kyūbi.

"Ky…..Kyūbi?" Asked Naruto.

' **Yes, but I do have a name child.'** Said the Kyūbi.

Tilting her head to the side. As her long pigtail hair lopped to the side like a floppy bunny ear. "May I ask you what your name is?" She asked with an air of innocents.

Slowly the giant fox stepped out of his cave with a long mystical silver chain and collar around his neck. He walked up to her and laid down next to her.

' **My name is Kurama. Your name is Naruto Usagi Serenity.'** Said the now named Kurama.

Naruto smiled at him. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Kurama." She said as she bowed to him from her seated position.

He waved his paw at it. **'There isn't a need to bow to me.'** He told her.

Sitting back up she smiled at him and she was still braiding a crown of flowers. "I should show you respect. For you have been trapped within me for a very long time and this is the first time we have ever spoken to each other." She told him.

' **My child. This isn't the first time. I spoke to you when you first woke as Princess Serenity and then again while you battled that ratchet Queen Beryl and then her final from. I was the whisper you heard and the extra power you needed in that battle.'** Said Kurama with his single eye open looking at her. He was studio her reaction to this news.

"Thank you. I do remember hearing your voice. I am truly great full that you helped me." Said Naruto with a large smile.

"But, why are you hear now?" Asked Naruto as it was her turn to study Kurama.

' **Your new life isn't going to be easy. Like in your past lives. You will need to be more of a fighter and warrior. The life of a ninja isn't simple and as well as being the daughter of a kage is even more dangerous for many will try to hurt you to get to your mother.'** Said Kurama as he lifted his head and crossed his paws under his chin.

With a sad sign Naruto dropped her head. "I figure much. But, I will have to stand on my two legs this time. I will not have the girls to protect me or "HIM" in my life." Said Naruto as she looked away.

Kurama studied her some more. _'That bastard truly did hurt her this time around a lot worst then last time.'_ He thought to himself.

' **Well my little Maelstrom bunny. I shall train you in all I know in your mindscape and once your walking talking and allowed to train. You will train in everything in the real world.'** Said Kurama as he watched the young girl nod her head.

 **Back in Kushina's office**

Tsunade and Jirayia sat there with their mouths hanging open. The tell Kushina had told them. Needless to say left them quiet and questioning everything. One question they both had was. _'IS SHE SANE?'_.

As Tsunade was about to speak. She was cut off my giggles coming from the baby girl sleeping next to her mother's desk. As the baby girl giggles more. Red chakra was seen swirling around her as a small toy fox appeared in her arms and on the forehead of the fox was a silver crescent moon.

Even looked at the smiling baby Naruto as her blue eyes open and took in the world around her.

"Well that is new." Said Jirayia as he and the others tried to understand what happen just then.

"It appears they have finally spoken after all those years." Said Kushina as she softly smiled. _'Please forgive my rudeness Kurama. I know it has been hard being trapped within my daughter for so long.'_ But, Kushina was pulled from her thoughts.

The door to her office open and there stood Kakashi. He was holding a baby bottle and diaper bag. "Kushina-nee you forgot her diaper bag again." Said the young Jonin as he walked over to the little girl and eye smiled down at her.

But seconds later Kakashi's single eye widen as a silver crescent moon appeared on the baby girl's forehead as well as Kushina's forehead. A silver aura surrounded Kushina and silver hair mixed with her crimson hair.

"What on earth?" Asked Kakashi.

Kushina felt a rush go though her body. It appeared Kronos was having some fun with her. He had waited awhile to finally show the others her story was true. Her violet eyes head a light blue ring around them.

Tsunade and Jirayia both gasp as they see her eyes and hair.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Yelled Tsunade as she was trying to understand everything that was happening.

"Like I said Sensei. Many things have happen and my tale is true." Said Kushina as she looked at her little girl with blonde and lavender silver locks.

 **Pluto**

"My dear daughter. I want you to collect the holder of Sailor Saturn. I will not allow that child to be used by that bastard." Said Kronos to his daughter as he looked into the crystal ball before him.

"Yes, father." Said Pluto as she stepped back into the shadows vanishing.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune flanked the elder time God. They watched their Queen and Princess step back into their old lives.

 **Village Hidden in the Leaf 6 years later**

Naruto ran thought the village. She smiled brightly at the villagers.

"Princess." Said an elderly man in front of a old book store.

Naruto stopped and walked over to him. "HI Kron-chan. How are you feeling this morning?" She asked the elderly man.

"I am doing well today. Thank you for that herbal tea you brought me." Said Kron.

She smiled even more bright. "Your welcome. Baa-chan has been teaching me how to make healing teas and I'm happy it helped you." She told him as she hugged him.

"Well I have something for you as a thank you." Said Kron as he pulled out a very old scroll from his counter.

Naruto tilted her head to her right and looked at the scroll that was about the same size of her. "What is it?" She asked looking up at him.

Kron smiled at the little girl. "What I have here for you is a summoning scroll. It is for a wolf pack. I know Jirayia-sama wants you to have The Toad contract. But, my dear moon child. I feel the wolf contract would suit you better." He told her.

Her eyes open wide looking at the midnight blue scroll with a silver rode tied to it. "Are you sure?" She asked.

' _ **Kit, you should take it. The wolves are cousins to the fox clan.'**_ Said Kurama.

' _Are you sure. Do you think momma would be mad?'_ Asked Naruto.

' _ **Kit, your momma would be proud of you. That old toad will be mad. But, that contract would serve you better.'**_ Kurama told her.

' _Okay.'_ Said Naruto.

"Thank you Kron-chan. I am very honored for this gift." Said Naruto as she bowed to the man before her.

Kron smiled at the little girl. "Now Princess. You must sign your name in blood to make a contract with them. Maybe have Hokage-sama take you out to a training area and have her teach you how to summon them." He told her.

"I will." Said Naruto as she sung the scroll over her back and made sure the rope was secured on her shoulders.

"Now run along Princess." Said Kron as he waved at the little girl.

' _ **Good, she now has her clans lost summons. Also the ones that hold the secret to her lunar power.'**_ Thought Kronos as he stepped back into the old book store.

In the back of the store was the four outer guardians. They stood watch in the shadows.

Naruto ran to the Hokage Tower. She busted thought the building door. As she turned the corner and raced up the stairs to her mother's office. "Momma" She called down the hall as she saw her momma walking back to her office.

Kushina stopped and turned around to see Naruto. "Sweetie. What's wrong?" She asked a little worried. Inu and Neko had just reported to they lost Naruto once again in the market place.

Naruto came to a stop before her momma. "Nothing. I just want to show you what Kron-chan gave me." She said as she swung that large summon scroll in front of her.

Kushina's eyes widen as she saw it. "Sweetie what is it?" She asked.

"Wolf summoning. Kron-chan said for you to help me." Said Naruto as she grinned ear to ear.

Kushina saw the crescent moon hold the scroll closed. "Sure sweetie. We can do that when I take you to lunch." She told her daughter.

' _Where on earth did he get that scroll. My father thought the scroll was destroyed a long time ago.'_ Thought Kushina to herself as she fallowed her daughter into her office.

Inu and Neko slipped into the shadows watching over their charge.

 **Training ground 70**

"Okay Naru-chan. Let's open the scroll and see who was the last person to sign it." Said Kushina as she laid that large scroll down.

Slowly unrolling it. They saw only four people had ever signed it.

First was Serenity Uzumaki.

Second was Nehelenia Uzumaki

Third was Kikuyu Uzumaki

Forth and final person to hold the scroll was Ryoko Uzumaki.

All four where the strongest females of their family and Serenity was also the first ever Uzumaki.

Naruto looked up at her momma. "Momma?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" Asked Kushina as she looked down at her daughter smiling at the little girl.

"Will I live up to their legacy?" Ask Naruto. You could hear the worry in her voice.

Kushina scooped her up in her arms and kissed her forehead on her crescent moon. "You will be a Legend of your very own sweetie."

"Thank you mommy." Said Naruto in a whisper.

"Okay, now let's get started. First I need you to bite your right thumb and write your name and then put blood on your finger tips so your finger prints under your name. But, make sure you use your hand your going to be doing the summoning with." Said Kushina as she watched her daughter doing everything she was told.

After a couple of minutes and a bites later. Naruto had finished writing her name and putting her finger prints at the bottom of her name. A small proud smile crossed her lips.

Looking up she smiled at her momma. "What's next?" She asked.

"Now you must do the hand signs they show at the top and push as much chakra as you can into the summoning as you slam your hand down to the ground. Don't forget to bite your thumb. For your blood is the key to summoning them. No one else can call them. Unless you do it." Said Kushina with a proud smile.

After 15 minutes of going over the hand signs. Naruto nodded to herself. Slowly she bit her right thumb and flash thought the hand signs and slammed her hand on the ground. "Summoning Justus!" She yelled.

A large cloud of smoke cover the field.

" **Who summons me?"** Growled out a deep voice.

Naruto stepped forth and looked at the large wolf before her. He was as large as Kurama and also had 9 tails swinging behind him.

"I summoned you." Said Naruto.

' _ **Kit, show him no fear and stand strong. He will judge the second he sees you.'**_ Said Kurama as he smirked from the meadow in Naruto's mindscape.

" **Your telling me a cub call me?"** He asked.

"Yes, my mother and Kurama helped me." Said Naruto.

The large silver wolf with a black crescent moon looked down at the little blonde with twin pigtails and what looked to be buns over the pigtails.

He fell back onto his laughing. The ground shock.

" **Cub, your telling me that my cousin Kurama help you? He has been missing for a very long time."** He said between laughs.

' _ **That bastard! Tell him to shrink down and place his forehead on yours.'**_ Growled Kurama.

"KURAMA TOLD ME TO TELL YOU TO SHRINK DOWN AND PLACE YOUR FOREHEAD AGAINST MINE!" Yelled Naruto as she was getting annoyed with the wolf before her.

" **Very well cub."** He said as he shrunk down.

Kushina watched this all happen in shock. Never in her life did she think her baby would stand up to a boss summons the way she had.

Once he was the size of a pony the wolf boss walked up to Naruto and pressed his forehead against hers. Within seconds he was in her mindscape.

There before him was his cousin Kurama in all his red fur glory.

" _ **It's been awhile Loki."**_ Said Kurama as his tails swayed behind him.

" **Kurama!? This is what happen to you?"** Asked the now named Loki.

" _ **Yup, damn Uchida took my mind over and set me lose on the village and I was sealed away into my kit here."**_ Said Kurama as Naruto jumped on to his paw in her long flowing white dress.

" **So, the time has come and the moon child has been born finally?"** Asked Loki.

Kurama grinned. _**"Pretty much. But, she was in another world for awhile before choosing to return home."**_

Loki raised an eyebrow to this. **"So, now that explains the 600 years you've been gone."**

Just then a man in a cloak appeared before the two.

" **Yes, our young Naruto lived two other lives before coming back to her true life. She was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. The she was Usagi of earth and also known as Sailor Moon Guardian of Love and Justice."** Said The Cloaked man.

" _ **I was wondering how long it would take for you to show yourself Kronos."**_ Said Kurama.

" **Kronos?"** Asked Loki.

" **Yes, it is I."** Said Kronos as he pulled his hood back and long silver hair with a long bard. **"I have watch her grow and I know she wasn't for our world and was needed back here. When she wished for a different life. I took that chance to see if she would return."** He told them.

"I'm happy here. My life is simple. Yes, I still am called Princess and I do get a little royal treatment. But, it isn't to the point I'm told I can't do anything." Said Naruto. As she kicked her feet.

" **Yes, it does appear your happier here."** Said Kronos.

" **Child after hearing all of this. You are granted full access to my pack and you our Moon child of Legend and are meant for great things."** Said Loki as he took a step back breaking his link.

Everything rushed back to normal and Naruto fell back on her butt giggling.

Kushina raised her eyebrow looking at her daughter.

" **Lady Uzumaki. Your daughter will have a cub to train next to her as her familiar."** Said Loki **.**

"Thank you." Said Kushina as she bowed to the boss summons.

" **Naruto I will send one or two cubs to be your familiar by the full moon in two days time."** Said Loki.

Naruto jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck hugging him. "Thank you Loki-nii-san."

He laughed and went up in a poof of smoke.

 **Xoxoxxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxooxxoooxoxooxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxocoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Next time in chapter 3**

 **Cubs meet kit.**

 **Well lovelies that's it for now. I hope yall enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again with chapter 3. I am glade everyone likes the story so far.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon.**

 **On with the tale.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kit Meets Cubs**

 **Tokyo**

Luna sat in front of the inner scouts. She smiled looking at each of them.

"I am glade you four are here to protect the Earth from any new threats." Said Luna.

"Why wouldn't we?" Asked Sailor Mars as she snared at Luna. "We are not like our former crybaby of a leader." She said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Come Mar. Don't talking about Moon that way." Said Sailor Jupiter as she glared at the raven hair girl.

"Hn." Was all Mar said.

"Now girls. It will do us no good to fight among ourselves." Said Sailor Venus as she looked at the others with her white cat sitting on her shoulder.

"Venus is right. We have to get strong and carry on without Sailor Moon." Said Mercury as she looked away. One could see the sadness in her eyes. _'Usagi why did you leave us?'_ She questioned herself.

 **Back in the Leaf**

It was the night of the full moon and Naruto sat in the living room working on her seals.

Kushina looked over some the paperwork she brought home. "You are getting better my dear." She told her daughter.

"Thank you momma. I just want to get stronger and not have to worry about anyone protecting me." Said Naruto as she grinned.

"I know sweetie." Said Kushina as she sighed and looked over some documents that the Civilian Council was trying to get passed. She slowly raised an eyebrow to the paper in front of her.

" _Civilian Council wants more of the land set aside for new clans to build more homes and shopping district in the Clan area of the village."_

Kushina's eye twitched from this. _'Those bastards. They have that one section of the village they never finished building "Their so-called shopping district in".'_ She thought to herself.

"Denied." Said Kushina with an evil grin.

Naruto just looked up at her mother. _**'Kit, she might snap one of these days on those old fools.'**_ Said Kurama.

' _I believe your right Kura-chan.'_ Said Naruto as she grinned.

' _ **Stop calling me that!'**_ Growled Kurama.

' _I could call you fuzzy-chan.'_ Said Naruto as she grinned even more.

' _ **Damn monkeys.'**_ Grumbled Kurama.

 **Outside**

Howls could be heard around the village. Villagers and Shinobi alike looked around to the Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate. Even the Inuzuka Clan and their ninkin had made their way to the gates of their 5th Hokage's home.

Naruto grinned ear to ear. "He's here momma!" Said an excited Naruto as she jumped to her feet and ran for the front door.

Out in the front yard stood Loki along with two wolf cubs. One of the wolf cubs was as black as the night sky with a silver crescent moon on his forehead. An next to him was a wolf cub as white as fresh snow and she had a black crescent moon on her forehead.

Just then the front door open wide as Naruto ran outside fallowed by Kushina.

"LOKI-NII-SAN!" Yelled Naruto as she jumped on the large wolf's hugging him.

" **It is nice to see you again cub. I have brought my daughter and her friend to be your familiars."** Said Loki as he looked at the two wolf cubs.

" **She smells of fox."** Said the black wolf cub.

Naruto grinned. "That's because I house Kurama in my tummy." She told him as she giggled at their reaction.

Both cubs eyes grew wide with shock. This child held the strongest of the tail beast in her and was perfectly sane.

" **Ares. I expect you to be on your best behavior. For you are to train and grow strong with our new summoner."** Said Loki as he glared down at the now name Ares.

" **Yes, sir."** Said Ares.

" **Father. Is she really our long lost moon child?"** Asked the white cub.

" **That she is my dear Anubis."** Said Loki to the now named Anubis.

"It is a please to meet you both and grow in skill with you two." Said Naruto as she bowed to the two cubs.

Both cubs looked at her and back at each other and at their Pack leader.

" **Go on you two. You will train with our Moon child and grow strong with her. Or would you want to be replaced with cat?"** Asked Loki as he grinned mischievously at the two.

" **No, father."** Said Anubis as she looked at Naruto and saw the crescent moon on the girl's forehead.

" **Here are the scrolls you three with need. Do not lose them. For child you will learn Sage mode when you become older."** Said Loki as he tossed a large pack at the girl and within it where several large and small scrolls.

"I will do my best to make you proud and I will make sure we three grow strong together." Said Naruto as she bowed to Loki.

With a nod Loki vanished in a large poof of smoke.

"Come in you three. It's late and I still need to get dinner made." Said Kushina as she smiled at them.

They all fallowed behind Kushina as they moved quickly back into the house.

 **Six month later**

It had been six month since Naruto met the Lunar Wolf pack. She had grown stronger and gain the trust of the two cubs that were sent to be her familiars. They had become friends and during that time family.

The Outer Scouts watched from the shadows of their future princess. She was stronger and more proud of herself in this new life.

No one would ever believe this girl was once Usagi and once known as Sailor Moon.

Naruto sat in the center of training ground 70 as she looked over a scroll.

" **Sonic Howl."** _'Howl is Amplified using chakra and could be straighten by adding wind element to carry the howl farther. Attack can shatter though walls and if strong enough turn the attack back at caster. It is also use in allowing the pack k ow your location._

"This is going to be a pain." Grumbled Naruto as she looked at Anubis and Ares.

"You'll get it sooner or later." Said Ares as he smirked at her.

"Maybe." Said Naruto as she studied the scroll some more.

 **Okay lovelies. I hope you all enjoy. Night.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello kitties.**_

 _ **I'm glade many have enjoyed the last chapter.**_

 _ **Like always I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon**_

 **Chapter 4**

First day of the Academy. Naruto along with Anubis and Ares walked into room 110. In the classroom all the clan children sat waiting for the others to show up.

Kiba had been playing with a white puppy with big floppy brown ears. He looked up when he smelt wolves and fox come into the room. He looked at the blonde hair girl with three whisker marks on her cheek with a silver crescent moon on her forehead and a black wolf cub with a silver crescent moon and a white wolf cub with a black crescent moon.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yelled Kiba as he jumped out of his seat racing over to Naruto.

This got the other clan kids to look over at the door.

Naruto stood her ground looking at the boy with wild spiky brown hair with red fang tattoos on his cheeks.

"What his issue?" Asked Ares as his glared at the puppy rushing them.

This stopped Kiba dead in his tracks. "Huh? It can talk like my mom's partner?" He asked dumbly.

"I'm not an "It" pup." Growled out Ares as he glared at Kiba.

Kiba looked at the wolf cub and back at the blonde hair girl before him. "How is he able to talk?" He asked still a little dazed.

Naruto looked at the boy before her and down at Ares. With a small sigh she spoke up. "Ares and Anubis are my partners." She said holding up her hand before Kiba could speak. "No, they are not like your family ninkin. They are summons that their boss summons and pack leader have ordered to stay and grow up with me as my familiars. But, they are like the brother and sister I never had." She said with a huge smile.

From the shadows of the room the kids could hear two voices. **Hey! Uncalled for brat."** As quick as they were heard the voices vanished.

Naruto just giggled. "Sorry Inu-chan and Neko-chan." She said between giggles.

Kiba just dumbly nodded his head. For he couldn't understand someone hid age to already have summons contract and yeah. His brain was fried. Something he will need to talk to his momma about later.

" **Cub, let's find a seat."** Said Anubis as she looked around the room and saw a lone table at the very top and the very last row.

Naruto fallowing her line of sight saw where Anubis was wanting to sit. _'I guess it might be for the best.'_ She thought to herself as she made her way to that very table.

After sitting down and the two wolf cubs taking the seats on either side of the girl. The Civilian children slowly began to trickle in.

Naruto could hear what several of the civilian girls were talking about. _"Mom told me to do my best as a ninja for this year is full of all the clan heirs. If I can impress one of them. I might become their future bride."_ Said one girl with black hair to another girl with chocolate colored hair. _"Yeah, my mom told me the same thing. But, so far I'm not sure who would be the best out of all of them to try to get to notice me."_ She told her friend.

Naruto just rolled her eyes at what they were talking about. _'Useless.'_ She thought to herself. _'Sadly I was once like them…. Or was it like I was like them twice?'_ She wondered that last part to herself.

Kurama just kept quiet. For he knew she was seeing her past faults in the girls in front of her.

 **Nine years later**

It had been 9 years since Naruto took her first steps as becoming a shinobi and in that time she had grown a lot. At the age of 8 she was already at the early stages of Wolf Sage Mode. By time she was 10 years old she was full fledge Wolf Sannin.

After that she just trained and studied more. For on her 15th birthday she was given a new broach to become the new Sailor Moon.

 **Lunar Power**

It was Naruto's 15th birthday. October 10th. The villagers held their annual party for the defeat of the Kyūbi No Kitsune.

Naruto didn't really care to much for the festival. All she wanted to do was spend time with her family and friends.

Also she had set up a massive prank to go off at sunset as the first of the fireworks where set to go off. Didn't want to be around to get the blame.

The Uchiha and Hyūga Clans are still pissed at her for the pink underwear and then said underwear to be hung all over the village. It was one of her best pranks. She had ever pulled in her mind.

"Naruto! I know that look in your eye. What did you do this time?" Asked Kushina as she watched her daughter fidget in her seat at being caught red handed at something.

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Nothing momma. I was just remembering the red faced Uchiha's and Hyūga's." Was all she told her mother.

Kushina just nodded and laughed a little. "Well you know your 15 today and tomorrow you will graduate the academy. So, I will need you do try not to destroy too much of the village tonight. For once you become one of my shinobi. You will be an adult and that means heavier punishments." She told her daughter.

Naruto paled at the idea of sitting in the Uchiha police force holding cell.

Just as Naruto was going to speak a white door with different phases of the Moon appeared.

Both Uzumaki-Namikaze woman stood at this sight before them.

The door opened and out stepped the 4 Outer Guardians and Kronos. Who stood before the 4 warrior woman.

" **It's good to see you again Princess."** Said Kronos as he bowed to Naruto. **"It is also good to see your in good health my Moon Highness."** He said as he turned to Kushina.

"Lord Kronos it is a pleasure to see you once more." Said Kushina as she curtsied to the God of Time and Space.

" **It is time to awake Naruto's Moon Powers once more. For a new evil is coming and she will need to be able to fight as the Lunar Goddess she is. But, she will be know as Sailor Lunar."** Said Kronos as everyone looked at him weird. Even the wolf cubs that were now the sizes of ponies.

"Sailor Lunar? Why not Sailor Moon?" Questioned Naruto as see studied the man before her.

A smirk crept across his aged lips. **"Simple. Sailor Moon was from the Silver Moon Kingdom and of Earth. Those power are different here. You will not have the same outfit as before. Well mostly the colors have changed and you locket is powered by a different crystal that was created along ago after the moon was created here."** He said as he watched the young blonde silver lavender hair girl.

"Okay." Was all Naruto could say as Kronos handed over a small black box with silver trimming around it.

Slowly Naruto took the box and held it before her. She just stared at it for several seconds before removing the lid to the box. Inside was a silver locket with orange, teal, purple, maroon diamonds surrounding a silver crescent moon with the locket being a silverish blue color. Slowly she pulled out the locket and pressed the button on the base as it popped over a Blood red crystal sat in the center.

" **That is the Blood Lunar stone. It holds the same power of the Silver Crystal and same healing power. Don't let the blood color lead you to believe it to be evil. The night the crystal came to be was the night of the blood sky's. The night the Sage of 6 path with the aid of his younger brother sealed away their mother and created the moon."** Said Kronos as he looked to Kushina.

She sat back down in her chair. Look of shock was all over her face. "Father told me that story so long ago. We are from his bloodline. For the Sage had a daughter with his second wife. But his eldest son who became the father of all Uchiha's would never see Serenity Uzumaki as his sister. But the youngest of the two brothers. The father of the Senju Clan honored his father's late wishes and welled the girl as his family." She said as she looked over at Kronos who only nodded his head.

" **Now Naruto. To transform you must say: "Lunar Power!"."** Said Kronos as he smiled at the girl.

Naruto nodded her head and raised her right hand. "LUNAR POWER!" She yelled as a silver light wrapped around her.

As the light faded away she was in her old Sailor Moon outfit. But, with a silver where the white was and dark silver for what was all blue and a black ribbon. Her boot are now black with look to be silver leggings. Naruto liked this better. Her tiara was now silver with still the red jewel in the center. Her wand appeared but it was a staff now with a silver crescent moon at the top and the staff was black with the jewel in the colors of the outer scouts running down it.

 **End of Flashback**

Naruto sat in class awaiting the final part of the exam. She was lost in her thoughts of what happen the night before and seeing her old friends from her first life over again.

 **I'm leaving off there. I felt it was a good place to stop.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again and thank you for the reviews. I kept going back and forth on if I wanted 'Make-up' part of it. But, after a couple reviews. I believe I will be adding it to 'Lunar Power Make-up'.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **One wish can change many lives**

 **Inner Scouts and Mask jackass**

Rei sat across the three other inner scouts. "Things have gone better since Usagi left us. Granted it has been a only 5 years." She told the others.

Ami looked up from her text book. "I guess. But, I do miss Usagi." She said turning away from the heated glared she was receiving from Rei.

"So, when do you leave for Germany Ami?" Asked Mina as she played with the straw in her drink.

Ami looked at the blonde girl. "I leave in three days." She said quietly.

As Rei was going to speak again alarms went off outside the Crown Arcade. All four girls jumped up and ran out.

Strange spaceship appeared over the city.

" **We come for the one you call "Sailor Moon"."** Said a dark male voice from the ship.

Tuxedo Mask appeared next to the girls. "Ladies. It's time to go to work." He told them.

Sailor Jupiter glared at the man as she looked back at the sky. _'Oh Usagi. Where have you gone to?'_ She wondered to herself.

"You heard the man." Said Sailor Mars as she kissed the masked man.

 **Ninja Academy**

Naruto had a strange feeling wash over her. It was like the ones she would have growing up. Sometimes she would see Sailor Jupiter or Mercury calling for her and crying. _'Strange.'_ She said to herself.

' _ **Kit. You do know you are still linked to the ones that are loyal to you. Even the final one to join your old team.'**_ Said Kurama as he saw the flash of the inner scouts in the girls mind.

' _Yeah, I know. But, they are not here and this is my new life.'_ Said Naruto as she looked out the window.

' _ **I know. But, it would be good to have those girls here for you.'**_ Said Kurama.

' _Maybe. I don't know. I need to think about this and maybe go talk to Kron-chan and momma.'_ Naruto told Kurama.

' _ **That would be wise.'**_ Said Kurama as he closed his eyes.

 **Inner Scouts Battlefield**

Sailor Jupiter layer on the ground with her skirt burned off and her left arm broken. Blood was slowly running down her chin.

Sailor Mercury slowly pulled herself to her feet as she quickly as she could move to the fallen Jupiter. "Please God. Let her be alive." Cried Mercury as she got to her friend.

Slowly Jupiter moved and cried in pain from moving her left arm. "Ami….we need to run." She got out in a whisper.

Sailor Mercury looked around and saw Sailor Venus sitting against a build in a narrow alleyway. She waved the girl over. Mercury nodded her head and helped the injured girl up to her feet and they both moved to the alleyway.

"This is bad." Said Sailor Venus. "We can't beat them." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 **Kronos Book store**

Kronos watched from his crystal ball of the battle that wagged on within the Inner Scouts and with this strange new enemy.

"Father." Said Pluto. "Do you believe they are able to handle this new threat?" She asked him.

" **They must my daughter. For they have chosen their path to fallow Sailor Mars and her Godforsaken lover."** Said Kronos as he looked on.

Saturn stepped forth. "Lord Kronos allow one of us to aid them." Asked the young warrior.

He looked at the girl and frown. **"I am sorry. Your path is no longer to walk along those four. If they fall today. It was their new destiny that was written for them. They could have chosen not to fallow that woman."**

Saturn stepped back into the shadows. She knew not to press the matter anymore.

 **Inner Scouts**

Sailor Mars laughed as she saw her "Friends" injured. _'Wiseman isn't holding up his end.'_ She thought as she saw the three vanish from her sight.

Tuxedo Masked appeared next to her. "My love. How much longer do we have to wait for that old man's flunky kill those three fools?" He asked her.

Sailor Mercury looked at her two friends. "I can't fight anymore. It isn't worth it. Rei will only get us killed. Usagi always cared what happen to us." She said between tears.

Venus looked at the two girls. "Then I guess all we can do is walk away. If these battles keep up. We will die and Rei will be standing over our cold dead bodies uncaring." She told them.

The other two just nodded their heads as they let go of their transformations and slipped into the shadows.

That was the day their lives changed and turned their backs on Earth. But, mostly on Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask.

 **Naruto test**

Iruka walked back into the classroom after grading the written part of the test and target part. "Alright people. We just have the ninjuts part left." He told the class. He could hear cries from several students.

Naruto just let her head hit the desk. No matter how good she got with her chakra control. The girl will never be able to make a simple clone. But, she was able to make a clone from all the basic elements and shadow clone. Also her mother told her it was fine to use any of the other in the place of the simple clone.

The hour went by slowly before Iruka came out of the other room and called her name. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He called.

Naruto looked up at him and walked down fallowed behind Anubis and Ares. They vanished behind the door. There sat Iruka and his aid Mizuki.

Mizuki grinned looking at the blonde. _' She is a looker. Maybe I could kidnap her and take her with me to Lord Orochimaru.'_ He thought to himself.

Naruto got a sickening feeling from the man.

' _ **Kit. Keep away from that man.'**_ Growled Kurama as he stood up from under his tree. His body shifting to his black Knight from. _'I will kill that bastard.'_ He thought darkly to himself.

' _Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice.'_ Said Naruto as she looked over to Iruka.

"Okay, Naruto. You have to do the Academy three." Said Iruka as he softly smiled at the girl.

"Alright sensei." Said Naruto as she turned into a perfect copy of her mother and switched places with a chair next to the door and smiled as she did the hand sign for the shadow clone.

Iruka looked at the girl with shock and fear. "Wait Naru…" Before he could finish speaking. A perfect clone of Naruto appeared.

"I can't do the simple clone. So momma showed me the shadow clones for I have way too much chakra." Said Naruto with a small laugh. "It's the curse of being an Uzumaki. We are blessed with unless amounts of chakra."

Both men nodded their heads dumbly. "Yo…you pass Naruto." Said Iruka s Naruto grabbed her forehead protector and ran out the door.

 **Thank you. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Till the next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oddly my mind keeps drifting back to this story. Even when I try to work on the other ones. So, I guess I'll keep working this one until I can't think of what else to write.**

 **Like always I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. Likes and fallows.**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Runaway**

Ami sat at the hospital next to her two friends. They had been injured in this last battle.

' _Sailor Mars nor Tuxedo Mask came to our aid. They vanished once the fighting began. Why?'_ Was the question Ami kept asking herself as she replayed the latest events.

Makoto slowly open her eyes as Mina was finally waking up and was sitting up in bed.

Artemis jumped on to the blonde girls' bed. He now sported an eye patch. As Luna limped into the room. Both Guardians had been injured in past missions when "Their so-called new leader" vanished in the middle of a battle. Only to show up after the final blow was dealt.

"Girls. Everything has been handled. We leave Tokyo tonight." Said Artemis as he looked at the three battle warn girls. "Mina, Ace has chartered a private plane for us to make our escape from here." He said looking up at Mina.

Said girl just nodded her head.

"We can't stay here anymore. It appears Rei wants us dead and with Usagi gone. We have no hope." Said a teary-eyed Luna.

No one spoke. The room was filled with silence. Tonight, was the night they would break free. Luna and Artemis had the girl's things already waiting for them at the private air strip was a plane. All they needed to do was run.

Makoto slowly pushed the blankets off her and she slowly stood. Her broken arm giving her a little trouble. "We better go." She said putting on the robe that laid next to her. She didn't wish to waste anymore time.

The others just nodded as they all stood and left.

Rei laid in her lovers' arms. An evil smirk graced her lips. "Soon, they shall die and there will be no one to stop us." She told her lover.

 **Ninja Academy**

Naruto walked out of the building to find her friends and her mother waiting for her. She grinned as she held up the headband in her right hand.

"I made it!" Said Naruto as she ran to her momma.

Kushina stood there proud of her little girl. "I'm very proud of you." She told her daughter.

Naruto looked at her mother and down at the ground. "There is something I really need to speak to you about." She told her mother as she looked up at her.  
Kushina saw a shadow in her daughter's eyes. Something was bothering the girl and she didn't know how to fix it, or she might. But she would need someone's help.

They walked back to the Hokage Tower. Slowly they made their way up the long stairway. There standing before her office door was Tsunade. She wanted to wish the girl congratulations for passing.

Kushina raised her left eyebrow looking over at the blonde hair woman.

 **At the book store**

Kronos sat before his crystal ball with Sailor Saturn by his side.

"Lord Kronos, it appears they are running from the Mar Princess." Said Sailor Saturn.

Kronos slowly nodded his head. "It appears they are still loyal to our Lunar Princess. But the question is. Are we able to trust them to make waves in this world?" He asked the girl next to him.

Sailor Saturn studied the crystal ball and looked back at the God of Time and Space. "I am not sure. But my only answer is to destroy that world and be done with it and those that have betrayed our Princess." She told him.

Kronos nodded his head to her answer and it was one he wouldn't turn down. He would give it some thought and maybe do it or find another answer to this problem.

"I will give it some thought." Said Kronos. As he watched the girls run for their lives.

 **Private Air strip**

A black car with black tinted windows pulled into an abandon air strip where a private charter plane awaited the girls and cats.

At the open hatch of the plane stood a blonde hair man. He just smirked as he saw the girls getting out of the car. _'Sooner they are gone. The sooner Mistress Rei can move on with her plans. For the next guardians will awaken and she will be able to model them to her will.'_ He thought to himself.

This will be the last night they will ever be alive.

Just as Ace was getting off the plane, Sailor Saturn appeared before the last three remaining inner scouts.

"Who are you?" Demanded Ace as he was angry that some no name Sailor appeared to derail his new Mistress plan.

Sailor Saturn turn to look at the man behind her. "Scum like you have no reason to know my name. For I am The Silent Death. You're downfall." She told him as she turns to look at the three scared girls. "I have been sent to take you three before Lord Kronos. For reason that I am not able to tell you about." She told them.

"YOU BITCH!?" Yelled Ace as he rushed her with a dagger in hand.

Saturn turned to look at him as her javelin and speared him in the chest with one single swipe. "You are nothing and now you are no more." She told him as she pulled her weapon out of his chest and he fell to the ground dead.

"Now let's go. I already have your things and if Lord Kronos deems your worthiness to see our Princess once more." Said Sailor Saturn.

"You mean Usagi is still alive?" The three girls asked as one.

"Just come and Lord Kronos will answer all your questions." Said Sailor Saturn as she was growing tired of these three and wanted to return home and have the others to deal with these fools.

They walked up to the Sailor of Death. They stood before her. They didn't know what to expect and what was awaiting them.

 **Konoha Hokage Tower**

"Well kiddo you have done our family proud as the third of our proud family to become a ninja. A strong Kunoichi." Said Tsunade as she smiled at the girl.

"Thanks Baa-chan." Said Naruto.

A tick mark formed on her forehead. "Brat I told you to stop calling me that." Tsunade growled out.

"But Baa-chan. I really need to talk to momma alone. This is something that only she and I can talk about and only she is able to understand." Said Naruto as she looked down. Her hair covered her face.

Tsunade just smiled and rubbed her hand in the girl's hair. "No worries kiddo. I understand, and I know there are many things you two need to speak of and I hope your team placement goes well tomorrow." She told her.

Tsunade left the office as Kushina looked at her daughter. "What is on your mind?" She asked her daughter.

"I have been having dreams of my old friends. My old scouts and they are almost dying." Said Naruto as she looked up at her momma with tears welling in her eyes.

"Sweetie they are bond to you. They protected you for pretty much two very short lifetime." Said Kushina as she gave her little girl a soft smile. She had known for awhile what has been feeling the girls crying for help each night and her old servant Luna crying for her each day and each hour. That passed for the past 15 years and she had wanted to speak to Kronos for awhile about what to do with the others.

 **I'm leaving off here. For the next chapter will focus on what's going to happen to the three inner scouts and what's Rei's little plan is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews and likes and fallows.**

 **I'm just working on random stories till I can focus on one main story to try and finish one soon.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Where are we?" Asked Ami as she looked around the dark room and helped her two friends to their feet.

Out of the darkness stepped forth Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. "You are in Lord Krones's home." Said Sailor Pluto as she stepped back, and the room light up.

There before the three girls was a man with long white hair and braid. Wearing a long black robe. "I am Lord Krones, the father of Sailor Pluto and the Royal Adviser of Queen Serenity and Future Neo-Queen." He told the three.

"I Sailor Pluto am the Keeper of Time and Space." Said Pluto as she looked at the three inner scouts. "I have been watching you three alongside my father for the past 15 years. I was not please to see how you three turned your back so quickly on our Princess." She told them with an icy glare.

Ami stepped forth. "We had no say in the matter. Along with our cat guardians did our very best to protect Earth from all the danger that came to attack her." Said Ami.

"Is that how you justify yourselves with that weak expiation?" Asked Sailor Neptune as she steps out of the shadows alongside Sailor Uranus.

"We are not justifying anything. We just kept doing our Role of being Sailor Guardians. How is that our way of turning our backs on our Princess?" Demanded Makoto.

"No, you fallowed the one that bullied our Princess as blind little fools who couldn't see what was happening before them." Said Sailor Uranus as she walked up to Makoto and glared down at the brunette.

Luna stepped forth. "It was my fault Lord Krones. I allowed Rei to take commander of the remaining inner scouts. I was lost in my grief in losing my poor dear Usagi." Cried Luna as Artemis stood beside her.

"We did our best Lord Krones." Said Artemis with tears with his eyes.

"The one you call Rei murdered her sister for her place as Sailor Mars. For she believed to be the true Princess of our Universe. But she is the true Princess of the Dark Kingdom. For her mother was fooled one night by the King of Dark Kingdom for he impersonated her husband while he was away fighting long side Queen Serenity against the Dark Kingdom's main forces." Said Sailor Saturn.

"We four outer Scouts where at the universe end fighting other threats that where coming for our kingdoms. We are the four most powerful Princesses of our respected Kingdoms." Said Sailor Pluto.

"You three will remain here until I choose for you to see our Moon Princess once more or allow you to be reborn in her world. Till that moment I will allow you to see what she looks like now." Said Kronos as he waved his hand and the wall behind him opens to a screen showing the three girls their friend and princess.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto stood before Mizuki as he held a kunai. Naruto's robe was cut open as she ripped It from herself as her black tank top had a small gash across her belly. Black markings could be seen.

"What the fuck Mizuki? Why did you attack me in my own personal training ground?" She questioned the silver hair man.

Mizuki grinned at her as he licked the side of his kunai. "I want you Naruto. You would be a wonderful toy and gift to my Master when I'm done with you." He told her with a sicky grin.

She glared at him that turned into a sickly-sweet smirk at him. "Well that little plan of yourself isn't a good idea. For did you forget about my two wolf siblings?" She asked him as Ares and Anubis came up behind the man.

Anubis jumped down from a tree ripping away a scroll that was on the man's back. While Ares comes up from the ground and ripped his throat out. Mizuki fell to the ground suffocating on his own blood as it poured out of his ripped open throat.

Naruto walked up to him and looked down at his dulling eyes. "You should have never come after me. Even more you should have never stolen from my mother and my village. For this treason. Your sentence is death." She told him as a sword appeared in her left hand and she thrusted it down in between his eyes. The last thing Mizuki saw was blue eyes turning crimson.

 **Back with the others**

The screen faded away. The three girls looked at it with shock.

"Was that Usagi?" Asked Minako.

"That couldn't have been her!" Said Makoto

"Usagi was so kind. She could never kill anyone. Even the fight with Queen Beryl broke her heart." Said Ami as tears rolled down her cheeks as did the other girls.

Sailor Uranus smirked at them. "This world isn't like your old one. Here is to kill or be killed. One must do what is needed to survive. Have you not noticed the man she was fight was a ninja by his weapons alone?" She asked the girls.

"How could she walk this path?" Cried Luna.

"She is the Child of Light in this world. She must grow strong to save those who she loves this time around." Said Lord Kronos as he looked at the three girls and two cats.

"What of those two strange wolves?" Asked Artemis as he looked back at the others to the Kronos.

"They are her familiar's. Her summons are wolves this time. Not you Cats." Said Sailor Saturn. "She is no longer the girl you all once knew. I fear it would not be good to allow you five to see her. For now, I believe Lord Konos's should just keep you five here away from both worlds." She told them as she turns to Lord Kronos.

"At this moment in time I do agree that you five would only get in her way. You will stay here for now." Commanded Lord Kronos.

Before they could say anything else to the others. The three inner scouts and two guardian cats vanish into a large living carder where they had everything they needed to live.

 **Back with Naruto**

Kakashi appeared in Naruto's training ground with his ninkin summons. "Naruto?" Said Kakashi as he saw the girl pull her sword from Mizuki's skull. She looked over her shoulder to see her big brother and his dogs behind her.

"Yeah Kaka?" Asked Naruto as she swung her blade throwing off whatever blood was on it. She looked over at her kimono top and slowly picked it up. "What was waste." She told herself as she cleaned the sword's blade with it.

"Naruto. Did Mizuki attack you?" Asked Kakashi as she rushed over to the girl looking her over.

"Yeah, he did. But I'm find. Don't worry so much Kaka." Said Naruto as she sidestepped him.

"You're my little sister. I will always worry about you." Said Kakashi as he turned around and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him. With a small smile Naruto hugs him. "Thank you." She told him.

"So, what did Mizuki tell you before you killed him?" He asked.

"That he wanted me as his personal toy and after he was finished with me, he was going to hand me over to his so-called Master. Who you may ask? I have no idea. I didn't bother asking him." Said Naruto as she resealed her sword and placed her hand over her belly to hide her marking.

As she told this to Kakashi her mother had appeared. "NARUTO!" She yelled as she ran to her daughter. "Are you alright." as she pulls the girl to her and looks her over and then pulls her into a hug.

Naruto hugs her momma back and holds on tightly to her. "I'm fine momma. But I'm sorry I didn't get who his Master was." She told her.

"I don't care Naruto. I can have one of the Yamanaka's mind walk his dead ass." Said Kushina as she glared down at the dead body in the center of their private training ground.

"Kakashi get the Forbidden scroll from Anubis and Ares. They are looking at it as if it was a chew toy." Ordered Kushina.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi as she ran over to the two wolves. "Come on you two hand it over." He told them.

"You want this?" Asked Anubis as she grinned at the masked man before her.

"Yes. Now hand it over." Said Kakashi as he held his hand out to Anubis.

"Sorry cub. You have to pay our price." Said Ares as he grinned back at his best friend next to him.

With a sigh, Kakashi pulled out a scroll form his pocket. Opening it he though the scroll into the air and did several hand signs. In a poof of smoke came out two very large rabbits.

Before the rabbits could hit the ground and run. Both wolves already caught their pray. With that he quickly moved and grabbed the scroll before they tried something else for more treats.

"Let's return to my tower. We have many things to discuss and Anko is already going though Mizuki's apartment. She might have found a few clues for us." Said Kushina as vanished in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

Naruto and Kakashi both nodded their heads and vanished as well. Reappearing in the Hokage's office. Where Anko stood before the 5th's desk with several items and several files with her.

Kushina was already behind her desk as she looked up at the purple haired woman. "What do you have to report so far Anko?" She asked.

"Lady 5th I have found several items that have been reported stolen by both the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi clans. First off it was several medicines that the Nara clan thought they had under lock and key. Then it was rare herbs from the Yamanaka's green houses. A finally was the formula for the Akimichi's secret soldier pills." Said Anko as she slides across the items and several files.

"Also, I found a slightly burnt letter that was at the bottom of his trash." Said Anko as she looked pissed off.

"Who was the message from?" Asked Kushina as she looked thought the files.

"Orocimaru." Was all Anko said.

Kushina looked up from her file. "What does that old snake want?"

Anko open the file with several other notes that where still intact. "He wants the forbidden scroll and also wants to get his hands on the 9-tails." She told her leader.

Kushina arched an eyebrow to this. "Well he can have neither of them." She spoke out as she looked back down at the files before her.

"He is a mad man that the 3rd should have killed along ago." Said Anubis as she appeared from the shadows fallowed by Ares.

Naruto looked over at her ninja wolves. "Now you two. You know better to talk about things we have nothing to do with." She told them.

"This just means we have to increase patrols around the village and boards to find out who are his spies and what he wanted with the scroll." Said Kushina as she closed the file in her hand and took the one that Anko was holding onto.

' _It appears Jiraiy's spy network is slacking or they have been paid off not to talk or worst._ ' Kushina as she looked at the notes that Mizuki never destroyed. Something about them was odd and out of place. They could have been plans to throw everyone off on something else that is happening behind the shadows.

In the shadows outside of the Hokage tower stood a person wrapped in a black cloak. "Soon they will all fall." Said the person as they vanished.

Later that night Naruto laid in bed looking out of her bedroom window. "Anubis." She said.

"What's wrong cub?" Asked Anubis.

"Has anyone from the pack said anything about the tail beast?" Asked Naruto.

"Father has heard from other summons that some weirdo is hunting for them. But the summons that are close to the same animal as the tail one is hunting down the human's themselves and taking them back to our summoning world." Said Ares as he walked into the room.

"Really?" Asked Naruto.

"So, that is what you want to speak to my father about?" Said Anubis as she looked at Ares.

Ares looked over at his best friend. "Yeah, your father called me back to give me some update for Naruto and you." He said as she smiled.

"What does Loki have to tell me?" Asked Naruto as she sits up looking at Ares.

"He said that you need to do some more training. He also wants you to work on your sage easier." Said Ares as he laid down in bed.

Naruto sighed. "I thought it was doing well." She told them.

"Don't worry about its cub. Father just wants you to be able to fight anything that comes your way." Said Anubis.

 **Earth**

Rei went to the hospital looking for the three other scouts. _'Their still alive. Ace freaking failed, and the plane was blown to pieces. So, the only thing they could be in the hospital.'_ She thought to herself as she walked up to the room the three girls once where at.

Rei walked into the room and looked at the three empty unmade bed. Just then a nurse walks into the room. "Miss could you tell me what happen to the three that where in here?" Asked Rei.

The nurse blinked as she looked at the empty bed and the woman before her. "I don't know. I was just coming in to check on them." Said the Nurse as she ran back out of the room the let the doctor know that the three girls had vanished.

Rei turned and walked away from the room and out of the hospital. A black car awaited her. She smirks as she walked up to the car and gets in.

"So, any luck in finding those three?" Asked Mamoru as he leans over and kissed the her.

"I have no clue. The nursing staff didn't even know they had left the hospital. As well Ace is dead, and the plane has been blown up and those three and the two cats are missing." Said Rei as she put her seatbelt on.

"Well they might be dead. So, let's hope we can find the newly awaken Scouts and turn them to our side. Before they get brain wash into looking for that fool Usagi." Said Mamoru as he put his sunglasses on and they both took off.

 **Wiseman**

"Those two fools are so trusting." Said Wiseman to his lackeys.

"When will you be killing them?" Asked a man with Silvery-white hair.

"In good time." Said Wiseman as he vanished.

 **Back with Naruto**

It was the big day. The day we find out who's on whose team. Naruto didn't want to get out of bed. She had spent the whole week working with the wolf elders. She was now able to enter sage mode within 15 seconds. Today all she wanted to do was sleep and do nothing what so ever.

"NARUTO GET OUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW!" Yelled Kushina as stormed into her daughters' room. "Anubis came to my office and told me you will not get out of bed for nothing. You know today is a very important day." She told her daughter as she pulled the blankets off the girl.

"Momma I'm tried. Loki had me up very late last night. I don't care what team I'm on. I just want to sleep." Whined Naruto as she put a pillow over her head.

Before she knew what happen Naruto went flying into the air. As she landed in her bathroom with her mother storming in behind her. "You better care. For they will be the same people you will be working with until you are a Chunin or maybe longer. For you see the Shika-Ino-Cho trio those three have been together since they were Genin."

"Fine. I'm getting up." Said Naruto as she pushes off the ground and stands up and turns the water on. "I'll be ready soon. You don't have to wait for me. If I take too long Anubis will just rat me out again."

Kushina smirked. "Fine. You have a great day sweetie." She told her daughter. "I'll see you after you find out whose team your on." With that Kushina vanished in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

 **I'll leave off there. Hope everyone enjoys. It's a little short but I need to play out the teams. I odn't know if I am going Canon or not.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the reviews and likes and fallows.**

 **Like always I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Team Placement and the Chaos that comes with it**

Kushina finally return to her office where she found the Chunin teachers sitting in her offices all fighting over what students should be on whose teams. "Damnit, I told you Naruto can not be on the same team as Sasuke or Sakura." Yelled Iruka as he glared at the Purple hair woman.

"She is the top of the class and Sasuke was second behind Naruto as Sakura as 3rd. They would work well together." Said Ayaka.

Kushina walked up to the two that kept going back and forth. "Naruto will not be on a team with those two. They each have different temperament's and Sasuke will demand Naruto hand over her summons has done since she was gifted the summons. But those summonses are from my family clan and will not be willing given away." She told them as she scared all the Chunin teachers in her office.

"By the way. Why are you in my office doing the team assign?" Asked Kushina as she looked at all 6 teachers.

Iruka stepped up looking sheepishly. "We are here because we had to retest several students after what happen to Mizuki and we found that grades had been fixed by him. So, all the teams we had made. Well we had to change everything, and we might have a 4-man team if we are not able to fix this." He told the Hokage.

Kushina sighed as she knew what this meant. She was going to have to help them and have more of a headache. "For this. You six will help me with my paperwork. Do I make myself clear?" She asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement for they didn't want to be on her bad side.

Naruto along with Anubis and Ares walked though the village as she just window shop. She saw a few dresses and ninja's tools she liked. _'Those are some really nice swords.'_ She thought to herself.

" **Kit those swords wouldn't work for your style."** Said Kurama. As he looks back into his forest.

' _I know. But they are pretty.'_ Said Naruto as she kept walking back to the academy.

"Naru-chan. Who do you think they will pair you with?" Asked Anubis as she walked alongside the moon child.

Naruto looked down at Anubis. "I'm not sure. But I pray to Kami I am not on the same team with Sasuke or Sakura. Those two have their heads so far up their asses."

"Yeah that true. How about one of the others?" Asked Anubis.

"Hmm…. Maybe Shikamaru or Shino. They're both smart and would work well with me. But Shino's bugs have to be careful with my chakra." Said Naruto as she smiles at her two wolf nins.

"How about Ino or Choji?" Asked Ares.

"Ino is too risky for her family Jutsu. Choji would work for his family jutsu with his expansion. Oh, an there is Hinata and she would work well with me. She is calm and flows like a river. Kiba too much of a hot head as well his head is up his own ass as well." Said Naruto.

"You do have pretty good points about everything." Said Anubis as she looked down the road as they are coming up upon the Academy. "I guess we'll find out shortly." Said Anubis.

 **Hokage Tower**

All the Jonin Senise's had shown up to find out their Genin hopeful would be. What they found made them pale. As Kushina had all the Chunin teachers wrapped up in her chakra chains glaring them down and a stack of papers on the new makeshift teams or something along those lines.

Kakashi stepped forth. "Hokage-sama. Why are the academy chunin are here and not telling the students what teams their on?" He asked as he quickly jumped back and behind Asuma Sarutobi avoiding a charka chain to the gut. But sadly, Asuma took the full blunt force of the chain to his gut and doubled over.

Kushina glared at Kakashi and turned her sights to Iruka. "Are we done now or are going to drag this out longer? You had one week to fix this mess and you've all done nothing but slack off during that time period." She growled out.

"What do you mean that teams have changed?" Asked Kakashi looking very puzzled as Kurenai helped Asuma up to his feet.

With a heavy sigh Kushina looked at all her Jonin Sensei's. "With Mizuki stealing the Scroll of Sealing as well as trying to kidnap my daughter. We found that he was taking payment from several people to fix grades. It was mainly for the civilian students. But still enough that it messed with all the placements as well. None of those students where ready for the life of a shinobi so they have been sent back to the academy." She explained to them all.

"What yelled Asuma!?" Why where we not told sooner? He demands as he pushed himself off Kurenai.

"That would be our fault about that." Said Iruka as he and the others hung their heads low.

"Is everything fixed now?" Asked Kurenai as she glared at Asuma.

"More or less. But it is still a big mess. For these fools tried building teams where one or two members would have issues with another member." Said Kushina as she took her Hokage hat off and placed it on her desk and let her chakra chain fall. Making the Chunins she was holding fall to the ground in pain.

A few complains could be heard. But when Kushina looked over at them. Everyone quiet down and slowly made it to their feet.

"Well we still have one issue." Said Iruka as he stepped forth. "Still have to pair a Sensei to the new teams." He told the Jonin's.

"One question." Asked Kakashi. "How many teams do we have now? For the stack looks a little small." He asked.

"There ae only 5 teams." Said Iruka.

"Five teams? That is the lowest we have ever had leave the academy." Said Kurenai.

"I know. We only had 4 civilian born pass. 8 have passed from clans." Said Kushina as she sighed. "One of the suggestions was having my daughter paired with Sasuke. But those two hates each other and that team will blow up." She told them.

"That would be to much trouble and the team would never make it." Kakashi as he looked back into his little orange book.

Just then a large door with all the moon phases appears in Kushina's office. All the Jonin, Chunin, and Anbu appear around Kushina's desk as she pushed past them. The door slowly open and there stood Sailor Pluto along side Sailor Saturn. Both women smiled at their moon Queen.

"Your Majesty." Said Sailor Pluto and Saturn. As they bowed to their Queen.

Kushina pushed passed everyone as she stood before the two Sailor Guardians before her. "Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn. What brings you both here?"

"My father Lord Kronos has brought the last three remaining loyal Guardians from Tokyo. Mars and Tuxedo Mask have gone out of their ways in trying to kill the other three. Before you ask. My father is trying to figure out what to do with them. For they are not ready for this world and are too broken from what they have been though against the Dark Moon family." Said Sailor Pluto.

"I see. It would be bad for now to bring them in and show them this world. My daughter has done will without them here. As for Mars and her lover. They should be terminated from all worlds. But in the past 15 years here I do not know what all those two have done nor do I know how strong they are." Said Kushina.

"Mars is awaiting the new Generation of Sailor Guardians to awaken. But those ones have been lost to time. Mars has found a loop hole to find them." Said Sailor Saturn.

"Those Guardian's will not awaken until the next heir of the Moon Kingdom is born and even then, it would be tricky. For their Star seeds have been lost to time and if Mars has found away. Then she should be taking out and those Star seed need to be return to the kingdom and to the sleeping five." Said Kushina as she looked over at her ninja's and saw them with confusion written all over their faces. She just sighed and turn back to her Guardians. Well more exactly her daughters' guardians.

"Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi as he pushed past the other shocked people. "Who are those two strangely dressed women."

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn looked at each other and then their outfits. "We are Sailor Guardians of the Royal Moon Family." Sailor Pluto.

"Okay…." Said Kakashi as sweat drops appear on everyone's heads.

"They are the guardians of the Uzumaki Royal Family." Said Kushina as smiled at everyone. "They where on missions when our Village and clan was attack. They have finally finished their long-term missions and have come to fine me for Naruto and I are the last of those bloodlines as well as Tsunade if she ever taps into that part of our family's power." Said Kushina.

Just them the doorway opens once more for two other women to walk out and stand before Kushina. "Your majesty we await order." Said Sailor Uranus.

Kushina smiles at the two new comers. "Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune it is good to see you both as well. It appears Lord Kronos wants the danger taken care of with what is happening with the Dark Moon Family?" She asked the two women.

Sailor Uranus smiles and bows to the woman before her. "Yes, my Lady. For it appears they have found a passage way to our world though the gates of Time."

"This would be most troublesome if those of that Clan has found its way here. For the Doom Phantom would try to kill all here." Said Sailor Neptune.

Kushina's eyes widen at that name. She fought him once and if it wasn't for her Shinobi skills against him. "This isn't good. He would be troublesome if he found himself here." She said as she bit her thumb. _'Damnit, what the hell is happening. Why is that bastard coming here? What is he planning?'_ She asked herself.

"Lady Kushina." Said Sailor Neptune.

Kushina looked at her. She was snapped out of her thoughts.

"What are our orders?" Asked Sailor Neptune.

"Do everything you are able to stop and eliminate him." Said Kushina as she shifted her gaze over to Sailor Pluto. "Pluto you are to close all paths that lead here and make sure no one and I mean no one gets though." She told the Time Guardian.

"Yes, your Highness." Said all four Guardians as they stepped back thought the Doors of Time. The Door vanished as once it came.

Kushina turn to the others in the room. By this time Ibiki and Anko had joined in as well as Anbu Commander Dragon. Kushina just smiled at them. "So back to business. About the Genin hopeful." She asked them all.

Everyone in the room fell over with sweat drops. To their Hokage's antics.

 **Ninja Academy**

Naruto walked into the building and head for her classroom on the third floor. She slowly walked down the hallway to the last room 312. Anubis and Ares fallowed behind her as they looked around to find rooms full of students, but one key factor was missing. None of the rooms had any Chunin Teachers inside of them. Many of the kids napped or played games while they wait.

"Weird that the teachers are not around." Said Ares as he looked to his friend.

"That it is. But they must be doing something important for them not to be here." Said Anubis as she walked into the classroom behind Naruto with Ares fallowing in behind her.

"It appears we are early." Said Naruto as she took her seat at the back of the classroom with her two wolves on each side of her. "Oh well. I can work on this seal that has been bugging me or I could finish the seals on the kunai for dad's jutsu." She said to her wolf family.

"It would be best to get those kunai ready." Said Anubis.

"She is right." Said Ares as he agreed with Anubis.

"They will save your life or a life of a comrades in battle." Said Anubis as she summons a large bag out of nowhere.

"So, they are finally ready?" Asked Ares as he looked at the bag.

"What are ready?" Asked Naruto as she tilted her head to the side looking at the bag.

"Dad has had one of his best blacksmiths working on some kunai for you. Just for this jutsu." Said Anubis as she lifted the bag up and placed it on the table before Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the bag and unzipped it. Before her was little bit longer kunai that looks a western style throwing knife. From the lands beyond the Land of Frost and Ice. At the halt of the kunai had a crescent moon and a small fox sitting on the top of it.

"There are so beautiful. They would work wonderful for my father's jutsu. Also no one would every know. For if I use his trademark kunai everyone would know what was happening and I would be screwed in the end." Said Naruto as she took one of the seals, she had packed with her and took the halt apart and slipped her seal in as she put it back together.

"I believe it would be a good time for a test run." Said Anubis.

Naruto nodded her head as she took the throwing knife by the tip and looked down at Iruka's desk and to the classroom door. With the flick of her wrist she sent the blade roaring though the air as it hit its target. Next thing Naruto knew she was sitting on top of Iruka's desk as Shikamaru and Choji walked in. Sitting between her legs was her throwing dagger and over by the door was a wide eye Shikamaru and Choji.

"Troublesome blonde. Why are you sitting on Iruka's desk and why do you have a blade between…your legs?" Asked Shikamaru with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Naruto gave him a nervous grin. "I was testing out my dad's jutsu. See." She said as she held up her throwing knife up to show both boys.

Both boys nodded their heads as they watched Naruto throw the dagger once more. But this time it was her desk and with a flash of silver and snow-white blossoms a cross before the boys as she appeared at her desk.

"Troublesome Blonde." Said Shikamaru as he and Choji walked up to their desk right in front of Naruto's.

Choji caught the chip that was falling from his mouth and went back to eating his chips as he sat down.

"So, Naruto. Have you come up with any new seals that would help my clan again?" Asked Choji between munching on his chips.

Naruto sat on top of her desk taking a thinking pose. "Well I'm working on a special fabric that has a seal woven into it." She told him.

"Cool, let me know if you need someone to test them on." Said Choji.

"Sure, I was just thinking about asking you as well." Said Naruto with a large smile.

Naruto went back to working on her new daggers. As Shikamaru took one of the daggers and studied it as Choji just watched on.

"Wow. These are expensive." Said Shikamaru as he handed the dagger back to Naruto. So, the girl was able to finish her task.

"What do you mean. There just daggers that are a little larger." Said Naruto as she looked at the dagger a little puzzled.

"Seriously you didn't notice that they are made out of chakra metal?" Asked Shikamaru as he just sighed at her. "Of course not. You just see what's before you and what you are able to add seals too." He just shook his head.

"Pretty much." Said Anubis as she just yawned.

"Anyways, does anyone have an idea of what teams we might be on?" Asked Naruto.

"Hmm… They could do the Ino-Shika-Cho trio once more. For our fathers have had us train together. But my father said something happen and he said the team line up have changed." Said Shikamaru.

"Oh, he was talking about what happen with Mizuki and how he fixed grades for some of the wealthier civilian students." Said Naruto as if she was talking about the weather.

"WHAT?!" Said both Choji and Shikamaru.

"My father didn't say anything about that. How did you know about it?" Asked Shikamaru as he looked the girl over to see if she was lying about anything.

Naruto winked at him. "That was because Mizuki tried kidnapping me as well as steal the scroll of sealing. He wanted to make me his play thing for awhile and then pass me off to his new Master. But lucky for me. Anubis and Ares picked up on my scent and saved my life along with killing that bastard." She told both boys as they looked at her with wide eyes. But unseen by either Naruto or Choji. Shikamaru was making a fist and was becoming angry hearing this. But relaxed when he found out that the man was now dead.

"Yeah we ripped him in half." Said Anubis as Ares licked his lips with a nod.

Both boys backed away from the two wolves and looked at Naruto with a little fear.

By now people slowly began filing into the classroom. They saw right away that a few of the so-called top of the civilian kids were missing besides Sakura. But each of them had hoped she would have been cut from the program.

The three just sighed as they saw Sakura went and sat down next to Sasuke. As Ino walked into the classroom. She looked around the room and saw Sakura sitting next to Sasuke. She frowned at this but just kept walking and sat down next to Choji and sighed.

Everyone looked at the other blonde and Naruto smiled at her. "What's wrong Ino?" Asked Naruto worried about her friend.

"Sakura told me we couldn't be friends anymore." Said Ino as she just looked sadly over to her friend.

"I'm guessing its over Sasuke?" Asked Naruto as she saw Ino nod her head.

"Well if she is acting this way. You know she was truly never your friend to begin with. For friends work things out and don't end friendship over a guy with a duck ass haircut." Said Naruto as stuck her tongue out at Sasuke for turning and looking at her.

"You do have a point. But it still hurts for I thought she was my best friend just like how you are my best friend." Said Ino as she smiles at Naruto with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Sasuke-kun. Don't you want to have lunch together after team placement?" Asked Sakura as she smiled at the emo duck boy.

"No, I do not have the time to waste on a loser like yourself. When I have to get stronger." Said Sasuke as he glared at the girl with disgust.

"But what if we end up on the same team Sasuke-kun?" Asked Sakura as her eyes where being to water.

"Then I will do everything in my power to get you removed from the team and have someone else replace dead weights like yourself." Said Sasuke.

Everyone in the classroom looked at him with shock.

Naruto stood up and slammed her hands-on top of her desk. "Sasuke Uchiha you are the one who is disgusting. For you do not speak to another person that way and even that to a comrade." She told him.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto and stood up and walked up to her desk as both Anubis and Ares both growled at him.

"Naruto we would make excellent partners. Don't you agree." Said Sasuke as he smirked down at Naruto.

She felt as if his eyes began to undress her. "No, it wouldn't be excellent. You would be a waste on my team and only hold us back. For your ego is far too big and would get in the way every time something came up on a mission or training." She told him as she looked away from him and crossed her arms.

"Get back to your desk human." Growled out Anubis.

Sasuke glared at the wolf and at Naruto. "You are worthless your ugly mutt. Naruto you know your wrong. I at the top of the class as well. Or did you forget about that little girl?" He told her.

"Hahaha." Laughed Naruto as she fell out of her chair and rolled on the floor laughing even harder. "You're the worthless one. Anubis is much stronger as well she and Ares has had their first kills." Said Naruto.

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Bitch, I will make you mine one way or another." He told her between grit teeth.

"Fat chance asshole. I'll never waste my time on someone like you." Said Naruto as she stood up and took her seat.

Before Sasuke could do anything else. Shikamaru used his shadow to move Sasuke away from Naruto and back into his seat next to the Pink banshee.

"Thank you Shika." Said Naruto as she winked at him.

Ino during this whole time watched the boy she thought she had a crush on be a total asshole and not even worth her feelings towards him.

Sakura watched as well but oddly enough she was glaring more at Naruto and thinking the blonde was to blame for taking her Sasuke-kun form her then the other way around and seeing him as a total asshole.

Naruto looked over to Sakura. "You can have him for I care Sakura."

Just before Sakura could screech at Naruto. Iruka walked into the classroom with several files and several other people. "Sorry for being late class. I'm glad to see you are all here." He said as he walked over to his desk and seeing it had been danged a little.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke and Sakura for they knew they couldn't do anything with Iruka there and their "future Jonin Sensei's". Everyone took their seats and quiet down quickly.

"Iruka-sensei where are the others that passed last week?" Asked Sakura.

Iruka looked very annoyed at the pink hair girl for being so loud as well as acting as if she owned the place. "They didn't have the makings to be a true Shinobi." Said Iruka as he had a tic mark from on his forehead.

"You will be quiet and speak to your sensei with more respect." Said a Crimson eyed woman with long wavy black hair.

"Who do you think you are?" Asked Sakura with a smug look.

"I maybe one of your future sensei's." Said the woman.

Sakura paled as she sat back down in her chair. _'Damnit. That bitch.'_ Though Sakura as she kept quiet.

Iruka smiled over at Kurenai as she knew of his annoying fangirl student. "Like I was trying to say. We had to do a lot of retesting and found several to not all the ones here had paid their way to their ranking in class. So new teams had to be made and finalized by Lady Hokage not to long ago.

Naruto snorted at hearing this. _'I best not go and see mom anytime soon. She is going to be in a foul mood.'_ Thought Naruto as she tried to keep quiet.

Iruka rattled off the teams as Naruto spaced out. "Team 4: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Shikamaru Nara, and finally Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei will be Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Naruto fell out of her chair at hearing that her perverted godfather was going to be her new sensei. "WHY KAMI! WHY DO YOU PUNISH ME SO?!" Cried Naruto as everyone looked at her puzzled.

"Why does that loser get a Sannin as a sensei and not Sasuke-kun?" Questioned/Demanded Sakura.

Just then there was a puff of smoke in the front of the classroom and there on a large orange toad with a man with long white hair and dressed strangely appeared before the class.

"To answer that question. I do not want a spoiled little brat as a student." Said Jiraiya as he glared at the pink hair girl.

"Team 5: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and your Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." Said Iruka with a smirk as he saw Sakura paling even more.

"Team 6: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shino Aburame and your Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Said Iruka.

Kakashi just eye smiled when he ended up without a team. He wasn't in the mode to deal with a team. As he was planning to go back to Anbu or something different.

"Naruto, you and your team are to go to the Hokage tower after you finish with your team meeting." Said Iruka.

Naruto just paled as she didn't know what to expect from her mother with the mood that was set from the Chunin-sensei's. "Alright." Said Naruto as she was not looking forward to this.

 **Another time and space**

A woman with midnight black hair awoke from her long slumber. Slowly she opened her eyes. Her yellow eyes looked over to her bedroom window to the darkness midnight sky. Slowly she sat up and the three crescent moons glimmered in the light of the moon.

She pushed off her covers and slowly stood out of bed. She walked over to her window over looking her frozen kingdom. "Baby sister is still alive." She said to herself.

Closing her eyes, a smirk crossed her lips. _'I will find you little sister.'_ She thought to herself as she opens her eyes.

Off in the shadows giggles of five girls could be heard as they had awakened from their frozen slumber as well.

 **Well I feel this is going to be a good stopping point. Hope you all enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**welcome back to the next chapter**

 **like always I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon**

 **Chapter 9**

Jiraiya looked up at his team. "Team 4. Meet me at training ground 70." He said as he and his toad went up in smoke.

Naruto just sighed as she looked at her two teammates. "Come on guys." She said standing up and walking out of the classroom calmly as she and her teammates left the Academy building.

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto. "How troublesome will he be as our team leader?" He asked.

Hinata also nodded for she wanted to know as well.

Naruto looked over at her two teammates as her two wolf partners snickered from behind them. "He is going to be worst then when he was teaching us in the Academy. For here he has a chance to be more of a pervert and slack when he feels like it to do his precious research." She told the two.

Hinata turned a little red as she blushed but also looked a little upset form this information. Shikamaru just sighed as well. "Troublesome." He grumbled as they kept walking till, they had made it to said training field.

Jiraiya looked up from his little table where he had been writing something at his new team. "About time you three got here." He said as he looked at Naruto. "Why didn't you just flash step here with your teammates Naruto?" He asked said blonde girl.

Naruto narrowed her eyes at the old toad. "I didn't feel like it as well. You could have had done the same." She told him with annoyance in her voice.

He just chuckled at her and smiled at the other two. "I'll be your Team Leader until you take part in the Chunin exams or longer. It all depends on you three as how far you grow." He told them.

Naruto smirked at him. "So, your forgoing the team test?" She asked him.

"You got it. I have watched though the years that you three worked better together than any other team you had ever been placed on. Yes, the Nara worked well with same formation as his father. But it wouldn't have boughten out his full strength and Hyuuga girl the same. She would have done well with a tracking team. But they would have shelter her too much. This way you three will grow and become stronger." Said Jiraiya as he smiled.

"What do you mean Prey-sage?" Asked Naruto.

With a sigh Jiraiya put away what he was working on and stood up and walked over to his team. "What I'm saying it. Shikamaru could have taken to student from you at any time if he wanted to. The kid is a genius and is off the charts. I do believe he will surpass his father and become a great Strategist. That this village or any village has seen in a very long time." He told them as Shikamaru glared at the man.

"Troublesome. All I wanted to do was be low key and just have an average shinobi life. Maybe one day take over my dad's job. But I was hoping someone else would come along and become Jonin Commander and Chief Strategist of the Hokage and Fire Lord." Said Shikamaru as he sighed and dropped to the ground laying back to look up at the sky.

Naruto laughed. "I told you that someday your going to be found out." She told him as he opens one eye and glared at her.

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Now for Hinata. If she was placed on the tracking team. The two male members could try to shield and cuddle her and never allow her to shine on her own. Hinata is built different from a normal Hyuuga and I believe that is what makes it harder for her to do her family style of fight. As for this I have only seen one other that was that way and it was her mother who had entrusted me with the scrolls of her fighting style to give to her daughter one day. For she knew that the clan elders would burn the scrolls for that always said that it was a bastard style of gentle fist." He said a lavender toad appeared on the training field. It opens its mouth and a large lavender scroll came out with its tongue wrapped around it. It placed the scroll before Hinata.

Hinata just smiled as she took the large scroll. "Thank you." She tells the toad just above a whisper.

"You will study this scroll while here at the training field or with your teammates. You are to never allow the Elders or anyone else in your family to get their hands on that scroll. For it is the only one I got, and they will destroy it and it will be a lot of trouble to trying to figure it out without your mothers notes." Jiraiya as he gave the girl a pointed stare.

"I understand." Said Hinata as she bowed to the man.

"Now Naruto." Said Jiraiya getting the girl to look at him. "I have been given scrolls from your mother for you to study. As well I know you have things from the wolves and others that you are training in." He told her.

"Yeah, that's fine. I already have clones working on several scrolls." Said Naruto as she just smiled.

Jiraiya grinned. "We are going to see how many clones you are able to make. For about time I'm am done with you three. You will all be Kage level Shinobi." He finished saying as he grinned.

Naruto giggled at him. "Prevy-sage. I'm already at chakra levels with you and I am also able to do sage mode." She informed him for her mother had her keep that secret until she was placed on a team.

Jiraiya's jaw hit the ground. "How? I still have to have Ma and Pa help me into sage mode." He cried.

Naruto looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Really? Ma and Pa still must help you? Prevy-sage you should have mastered it by now." She told him.

"Well it was kind of hard between wars, spying, training students, and research. So, I couldn't find the time." Said Jiraiya as he pouts.

"Well while you are training us. You need to begin training for sage mode again." Said Naruto as she gave him a pointed look.

Jiraiya held up his hands and sighed. "Fine. I guess this could work." He said. "Anyways, why don't we all go around telling each other something about yourselves."

The three Genin looking at each other and smiled. "You already know about us and we know about you. So, we think we're good." Said Naruto as she giggles.

"Damn brats. No respect." Grumbled Jiraiya. "Fine, lets go see your mother." He said with a smirk as he saw Naruto pales.

 **Elsewhere**

Rei was sitting in Crown looking over a couple of papers as she waited for her boyfriend to show. With a sigh she placed the papers down on the table top.

"Hey Rei. Would you like a refill on your drink?" Asked Ander as he stood before her table.

She looked up at the blonde hair man and smiled at him. "Sure, that would be great Ander." She told him.

He smiles and poured her some more tea. "I haven't seen the girls around lately." He said making some small talk.

"Yeah, Ami moved to Germany and the other two went to England for cooking and acting school." Rei lied.

"Oh, wow that is great to hear. Just wish they would have said good bye. They just up and left just like Usagi did so long ago." He said.

Rei smile darken a little. "Yeah, well you know her. She was always a flake."

"Yeah your right. Oh well. I must get back to work. Bye Rei." Said Ander.

Unknown to Rei her boyfriend wouldn't be making it for their date tonight. For Wiseman had called for him and He was now part of the Doom Phantom.

Wiseman laughed to himself. _'Soon that foolish woman will join his fate.'_ He thought darkly to himself as he vanished from his chambers.

 **Leaf Village Hokage Tower**

Kushina was sitting at her desk glaring kunai into a fat civilian council man. "Kushina-sama. Please see reason. Now that your daughter is now a Genin she is an adult and it's time for marriage contracts to come in. My son would be an excellent match for her. He will be able to tame her wild spirit and make her into a proper lady of the Fire Lords court." He told her.

"I will not be talking about any marriage contracts until my daughter is ready for marriage and that is if not, she hasn't found the man she wants to spend her life with." Said Kushina as she glared more at the fat man.

"But Kushina-sama. See reason to my request." He said.

"As well my daughter is a proper lady when she is required to be. As well, if I did do an arranged marriage for my daughter. It would most likely be with a Clan head's child. For she would want a shinobi as a husband not a pampered brat that would faint at the sight of blood. As well with Naruto being the last female of the Royal Uzumaki main family. She would have to marry in higher class as well. Even the Fire Lord's sons are trained samurai's and warriors with some shinobi skills. My family only marries into families that are of warriors." Kushina told him as nicely as she could.

He looked at her in shock. "My son does have a little shinobi training and I'm sure he would be willing to be come a shinobi or a samurai to be able to court your daughter." He tried to reassure her.

"I am done talking about this manner. For I have the new Genin Sensei's awaiting to give me their reports on who passed and who failed." Said Kushina as she had enough and was about to throw the man out of her office from her window.

Taking the hint, the man bowed to her. "Very well Lady Hokage-sama. But I'm sure we will speak of this manner once more in the future." He told her as he left the office and the Jonin senseis all filed in. They could feel the tempura drop in the office.

Jiraiya brushed past the councilman as the man was looking at Naruto with hunger in his eyes. This made the girl shiver from his stare at her. Shikamaru and Jiraiya seeing this flanked Naruto blocking her from the man as her two wolves growled at the fat man.

"What the hell was that all about." Said Jiraiya as he walked in with his students in tow as the others turn to look at the Toad Sage.

Kushina just sighed as she looked at everyone. "Give me your reports." She ordered them.

"All teams have passed." Said all sensei's as they had some good students.

Kurenai sighed. "I wanted to fail my team. But last second they pulled it together and passed." She informed the Hokage.

Kushina nodded her head. "Good to hear that." This made her smile. Having a very small group of Genin was already making her stress out. "Well be ready for morning training and afternoon D missions." She told the Jonin senseis.

"Hai." They said as one.

Jiraiya stepped forth. "Kushina-chan, what was that fat man's issue. HE was staring at Naruto as if she was a steak dinner." He informed her.

Kushina's eyes widen a fraction and she began growling. Her hair took the from of nine tails. "That fat bastard. He will not get his hands on my daughter." She growled out.

All eyes widen as they saw death standing behind the woman.

Naruto stepped forth. "Why would that man want me?" She asked.

Shikamaru sighed as he placed his hand on Naruto's right shoulder. "He wants to marry you to his son for you are prized cow to him." Said the Nara heir.

Naruto paled. **"OH, HELL NO!"** Growled out Naruto as her aura darken and she took the form of a demon. "I WILL NOT BE MARRIED OFF TO SOME PAMPERED DRAMA QUEEN! I WANT MORE IN LIFE AND I WANT A WARROIR NOT SOME LITTLE PRINCESS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Her yelling could be heard from outside the Hokage Tower. Even the Fat council man heard her yelling. _'We'll break her and bend her to our well. She will be the prefect puppet to the Hokage.'_ He thought as he grinned walking away.

Kakashi was walking up to the tower as he heard his little sister's yelling and saw the man with a disgusting grin on his fat face. He eyed the man was they walked past each other. _'This doesn't feel right.'_ He thought to himself as he walked into the building making his way up to the Hokage's office.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru and placed both her hands on his shoulder. "Make me a promise. If we both don't have anyone by the time, we make Jonin we get married." She told him with fear in her eyes.

He just laughed. "Sure, why not. I'm pretty sure you'll be married by then. You troublesome blonde." Said Shikamaru as he shook his head at his friend's antics.

Kakashi walked in just as he heard what the two had promised each other. He was on Shikamaru in a blink of an eye. "You hurt her, and I'll kill you." He told him in a sickly-sweet whisper.

Shikamaru just paled and nodded his head to this silver hair man.

"Kakashi you place that boy down right now. The one you should be going after was that council man that was in my office." Said Kushina in a sickly-sweet tone as she was standing next to the man.

Kakashi paled and stepped away from Shikamaru as he dusted the boy off and patted him on his head. "Yes, Kushina-sama." He said.

Elsewhere Shikamaru's mom had a very pleasing feeling over come her. Her son has done something to make her very happy.

Kushina looked at the two teens. "You know I could call your father from his office and make a contract right now you two. For you both just make your own arranged marriage." She told them both with a teasing smile.

Both teens blushed as they both jumped away from each other and turn away from each other.

A sigh was heard at the doorway. "Too late I already heard everything." Said Shikaku Nara. "Troublesome kids."

Kushina laughed as she saw the Jonin commander. "Oh Shika-chan. I'm not going to force anything. Maybe if they went on a couple dates they can see if they like each other. But if she did have this arrangement it would save her from all those pampered bastards." She told the Nara Clan Head.

"I am not against this what so ever. But I do not know what my wife would say. For she still sees him as her little baby." Said Shikaku as he smirked at his son. _'Lazy brat found himself a catch and I know once my wife hears about this. We will have her each day talking about wedding colors with Kushina.'_ He thought to himself. "Just be ready for my wife wanting to plan their wedding by the end of the week."

Kushina laughed as the others just sweat drop at the two, they take orders from.

"Well this will also save me from the Uchiha Clan coming around trying the same thing. For teme tried again today." Said Naruto as she smirked at Shikamaru. Who only sighed at her antics.

"Ano, shouldn't we be talking about this without everyone here. This is something that should be spoken about with only clan heads." Said Hinata as she was shocked about what all that happen in just the spend of 30 minutes.

Kushina sweat dropped and giggled. "Sorry about that. That man just got under my skin and I don't want to force my daughter into anything she doesn't want any part of." She said as she smiled at everyone.

"It is fine." Said Jiraiya. He looked at everyone in the room. "This does not go past these doors. Do you all understand?" He told everyone in the room.

At this moment he looked like the legendry ninja he was at this very moment for he had an aura of power coming off him. They all nodded their heads in understanding.

With that everyone but Jiraiya his team and Shikaku and Kakashi left the 5th Hokage's office.

"So, mom what did you want to see me about?" Asked Naruto as she blushed as she brushed passed Shikamaru.

Kushina take her seat behind her desk as three of her shadow clones work on paperwork for her. "I wanted to congratulate you and see how well you are bonding with your team. I wanted to see how long it will take Jiraiya here to get you three readies for C-rank missions." She told her daughter as the others look on with shock.

Jiraiya looked a little confused at this. "Why do you want them at Chunin level so soon?" He asked. Shikaku open a lazy eye as he eyed the woman before him.

"Something from my past is coming and I want her and her teammates to be able to handle anything that comes their way." Said Kushina as Jiraiya nodded his head in understand for he knew about the Moon Kingdom and if something forms that world is coming here. Then he better works his ass off and get them ready for anything coming their way.

"If we do not waste time with D-ranks and I work them from dawn till dusk. I think it can have them at Chunin level in two months. But they do need do these D-ranks to earn their first C-rank. I don't want to play favorites, and have you not had them do the chores like the others." Said Jiraiya as he looked back at his students.

Kushina nodded her head to this. "Fine. But get them to the level where they are able to make shadow clones like Naruto." She said as she smirked at her daughter. "Maybe Naru-chan can make shadow clones and have two of them henge into her two teammates and you make one and they do the chores. Only time I would need them is when it is the Tora mission." She told them as she sat there thinking to herself. _'This could work, and no one will know.'_

All three teens looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Hokage-sama. That could work." Said Shikamaru as he looked over at his father. Shikaku nodded his head to his soon. He knew on his son's day off he will be working with him on their family jutsu.

Kushina smiled. "Good. Then at 1pm everyday Naruto will make her clones as well as Jiraiya and take care of a few mission to get you to your first C-rank."

Jiraiya looked at them. "Well let's get back to our training ground for bootcamp beings today." He told them as they all groaned.

Three weeks had passed and Hinata and Shikamaru and Hinata were both able to make one shadow clone without needing a solider pill after form the clone.

Shikamaru skills grew in stealth as his chakra reserves grew more and his stamina was now low chunin. He also figured out he was able to sink into his shadow's after watching Naruto doing Shadow step she learns from the Lunar clan. Even his father had joined in a few times. For his son was now showing him up in skills and that wouldn't look to well for the Jonin Commander that his son was leaving him in the dust.

Jiraiya smiled at his students. "I'm so very proud of you three with all the progress you have shown. Expectedly you Hinata." He told the shy girl.

Hinata smiled at her sensei as her hair had grown longer to her shoulder and she now wore a lavender and blue battle Kimono with black shorts and black calf high shinobi boot heels. "Thank you, sensei." She told him.

"I can't believe you have already surpassed your mother in her own fighting style as well as mastered the final moves she was working on before she retired." He told her.

She just blushed some more. During this time, she had shown the Elders that she was a force to be reckoned with. For she had beaten her father several times as well as all the other strong fighters within the main family and several of the branch family. Even her bastard of a grandfather challenged her to a fight and the out come was the bloodiest of all the fights she had with her clan.

The old man was left in a wheel chair for Hinata almost killed him for telling her that he wished her mother had never had her. For she was the weakest member of the clan and has no right to being part of the main family. That was the day he learns never to piss of "his granddaughter" for she would end your life and she didn't care if he would get her vanished from her clan. For she had a new family and that family was her teammates and sensei.

"Think it is time we see what your elements are as well maybe get your guys fighting with weapons." Said Jiraiya as he looked Hinata and Shikamaru over. Shikamaru was lean and more built for speed now and Hinata was also built for speed but she was more flexible like water. He needed something that would suit them well. But what he didn't know.

Naruto was sitting on the ground looking up at her two teammates. "You guys are amazing." She told them with a smile.

Ares sat next to Naruto looking at the two teens are well. "Too bad you guys don't have personal summons. They would surely help you two grow even more." He told them as Anubis nodded her head in agreement to, he friend's statement.

From his crystal ball Kronos watched the teens train and he had a small grin on his face. He liked the idea that the little wolf had.

"Hmm…What summons would work well for a shadow walker and the girl." He asked himself as he looked over several scrolls laying on a desk next to him. He ran his fingers over the panther and tiger clan summons as he looked over at the bear clan. But that summons would be better for the boy's large friend.

"They need summons that are able to go into battle with them and scout for them. I think these two would suit them." He said as he stood up and picked up both scrolls as he looked at his daughter.

"Father?" She asked.

"Pluto my dear I would like you to take these to Naruto and her friends. Tell them that these are going to be there personal summons. As well these summonses have been tied to their clans in the past." Said Kronos are he handed over the scrolls to his daughter who nodded her head and open the space and time door.

Before team 5 a door with all the faces of the moon appeared before them. Out stepped Pluto holding two massive scrolls.

"Princess. My father has sent me to deliver these scrolls to your two teammates." Said Pluto as she bowed placing both scrolls before Naruto.

Naruto smiled at the woman. "Thank you, Pluto. Please tell Lord Kronos thank you form me as well for all his help."

Pluto nods her head and steps back into the doorway and vanishes from their sight.

Both Shikamaru and Hinata look down at the two scrolls before Naruto. "What summons are they and who gets which one?" asked Hinata a little worried.

Shikamaru takes a closer look at the scrolls and sees both their clan symbols on them. "I think these summonses had once been in our clans." As he points out their clan markings.

Hinata takes a closer look and sees the Hyuuga clan crest on it. "I Believe you are right, and I believe mine belongs to the Tiger clan." She says as she picks up the scroll and looks at the art work on it.

"This is fantastic. I will teach you two the hand signs for summoning and then after you get them down. You will sign your name in blood and hide these scrolls for only one would kill for them." Said Jiraiya as he looked his two students in the eye.

They both nod their heads in understanding as they fallow their sensei's instructions and copy him until he feels they are read.

 **Next till next time kits**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the likes and reviews**

 **I noticed that I screwed up and forgot to put Kiba on a team. So, I placed him on Team 5 with ducky and pinky. Sai will come in later. For now, we must have puppy boy in the story.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon**

 **Chapter 10**

It has been another 3 weeks since Shikamaru and Hinata had received their summons and have began training with them as well as getting their own personal partners. Shikamaru had one panther partner named Shadow. She was the Summon Bosses Daughter. Anubis and Ares believed that the only reason she we made to stay with Shikamaru was she was driving her father crazy with battle plans and just playing jokes on everyone. So, he figured he would make her the young shadow walkers problems.

Hinata received two partners. The boss summons twins Lily and Lilac. Both white tiger cubs had a like lavender color in their fur. Both quiet and perfect little angels. Be they are both always ready for a good fight and tracking and hunting.

But after the 3 weeks they had began working well as a team. Moving as one and knowing little details with they had to change their plans of attack on the fly.

"Well brats I believe it is time to finally take on our first C-Rank mission." Said Jiraiya who has been training hard alongside his students. He was finally able to enter sage mode without the help of ma and pa.

All three Genin and their five partners.

"About damn time." Said Naruto as she glared at the man.

All three Genin got the memories of their shadow clones. It appears her mom has a mission for them. A mission that might be higher than just a C-Rank. But I guess Kronos wants them to take it. It was going to go to the team that has Sasuke Uchiha on. But it was to high for them at this moment.

"Well brats. You heard the boss lady." Said Jiraiya as they all nod their heads. Even their partners had learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu so that it wouldn't appear off that the animals were not with their humans.

 **Hokage Tower**

Kushina sat behind her desk glaring at an old man. Who was holding a bottle of sake in his hands. He was looking down at the floor before him.

"Now tell me once more. Why you lied to me?" Question Kushina in a sickly sweat voice.

The old man before her broke down crying as the half empty bottle fell from his hands. "I don't have enough for a B or A-rank mission. This is all I have on me." He cried as he pulled out 20,000 yen. It was 10,000 yen for a d-rank and 20,000 yens for a c-rank and so on.

"I had to lie to you Lady Hokage. Gato is killing my homeland. With Uzu gone. We only have the Leaf for protection." Cried the old man.

Kushina's eyes soften slightly at him saying her old homeland. "Just this once I will allow this to slide. But you will pay for a A-rank mission once your country is on its feet. As well I am going to use this mission as a test for my daughters team." She told the old man.

He had fallen onto his hands and knees. "Thank you, my Goddess." He said gratefully to the crimson silver hair woman.

Kushina just chuckled at this. As she was chuckling Team 4 walked into the Hokage's office. They all knew right then and there something was up for an old man was on his hands and knees bowing to their kage and crying.

"Alright mom. What's up?" Asked Naruto as she ached an eyebrow at the sight before them.

Kushina looked to her doorway where she saw team 4 walking in. The old man got back to his feet as he used the towel around his neck to wipe his face from his tears and took his seat once more.

"Well kiddos and Jiraiya. This here is Tazuna and he needs you to protect him on his way back to the Land of Wave and then while there protect him and his works as well as his family from Gato and his men. But also, if some how you four are able to eliminate the little bastard." Said Kushina with a smile.

Jiraiya nodded his head to what he was told. "I have just gotten word that Gato has taken over the Land of Wave. But it appears he has been there for about 5 years and killed and kidnapped many people during that time." He said as he looked over a notebook.

"Why are we just hearing about this?" Asked Shikamaru as he sighed.

"I have lost about eight spies so far." Said Jiraiya.

The others just nodded their heads. Nothing could get out of the Land of Wave without Gato knowing. Tazuna got lucky and had a job that pulled him out as well he was to high profile to kill outright. So Gato would have to find away to kill the old man.

"So, you know there will be bandits or low-ranking nuke ninja's waiting for his return to the land of Wave. I have thought about sending another team with your team Jiraiya. But I am not sure if you would want Genin that might not be ready for a C-rank just yet.

Naruto smirked. "Momma Asuma's team trains with us at times and Shino's bugs would help us out a lot."

Kushina nodded her head as she looks over at the Sannin-sensei. Jiraiya just nodded his head to this. "Only Kurenai and Kiba join as times. For ducky and pinky think they are too good for us and claim we will only hold them back." Stated Jiraiya as he crossed his arms. The notions of him holding back a lazy good for nothing Uchiha. It was enough to make him scuff.

"Then I will call for his Team to tag along then." Said Kushina as an ANBU appeared before her. "Go bring me Team 6." She ordered.

The masked ANBU vanished in a swirl of leaves. Just then the office doors open as Team 5 walks in with the Fire Lord's wife cat.

Luck may have it Team 6 wasn't far behind Team 5 as they had just finished their missions and were planning for another one.

Kushina smiled. "Ah Team 6. I just sent for you." She said with a large smile.

Asuma took out a cigarette and smiled. "Lady 5th what can we do for you?"

"You are to go with Team 4 to protect the bridgebuilder and assassinate Gato." Said Kushina as if she was talking about the weather.

This made Sasuke's ears perk up. Stupidly open his mouth with disrespect. "Why are these losers getting a higher mission then myself?" He demanded of his fire shadow.

A chakra chain shot out of Kushina's back and wrap itself around the foolish boy. "They have met the requirement to take his mission as well they know how to respect their teammates and Hokage." She growled out at him as her eyes began to glow crimson as her tails took on the shape of 9-tails swaying in the air. She appeared to be a demon as her chains pulled the foolish boy towards her.

"LET ME GO YOU DEMON WOMAN!" Scream Sasuke.

Before Jiraiya could kill the boy Ibiki walked into the Hokage's office and grabbed the boy from the chains. "You'll be having a nice weekend with me boy." He growled out. He was just coming to his leaders office to give his report of what they got from the dead jackass.

Kiba began to laugh his ass off. "Man, that is what he gets. But I do wish I could have tagged along with you guys." He said with a sigh.

"LET SASUKE-KUN DOWN! I'M GOING TO TELL MY MOTHER WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" Screamed Sakura as she ran after Ibiki. Anko let one of her snakes bite the girl as she stepped out of the shadows. "Well that pink thing will be out for a week." She said with a wink.

Kushina just sweat dropped at her shinobi antics. _'I think I have driven everyone crazy in one way or another.'_ She thought to herself.

"It will take 2 weeks to finish my bridge if Gato keeps making trouble. One week if you kill him right away." Said Tazuna.

Kushina looked over at the boy and his puppy. They both are giving her puppy-no-jutsu eyes. "Fine you two can go. I don't think those two will be done with ducky and pinky within a week. Also, this will get ducky a proper psychiatric review. Kurenai you may go or take a week off."

Kurenai nodded her head. "I could use a little break. Sasuke and Sakura don't make things easy. As well it will be good to see how well Kiba works with a different sensei and team. So, I will take the time off and it will be good to be here for when those two get out of T&I."

Kushina nodded her head. "Alright people you got your marching orders. Meet in 1 hour." She ordered as everyone left her office.

Kakashi appeared at the open window. "I think in one way or another the shinobi of this village are going mad. Well more then normal." He said as he was thinking.

Kushina glared at him. "Shut up and get in here. Its your turn to help me with my paperwork.

Just as that was said Yoshino Nara ran into the fire shadow's office. "Kushina-chan. I think I figured out the prefect colors for our children's wedding." She said with excitement.

Kakashi fell on his face with a foot up in the air and Kushina sweating at the sight before her. "What…what colors do you like this time?" She asked half with fear and wonder.

"Silver, royal purple, black, and white." Said Yoshino as she smiled softly as she had pieces of fabric on a small clip board.

"I like how those colors sound." Said Kushina as she smiled. They had finally come to agreement on colors.

Standing at the doorway was the fat civilian council man glaring at everyone in the room. "Lady Hokage." He said with a small growl in his voice.

Kushina looked over Yoshino's shoulder as the Nara Clan mother turn to look at the man and Kakashi was back on his feet glaring with his single eye.

"What brings you here?" Asked Kushina. She didn't really care whatsoever.

"I had come to inform you that my son has gone to the land of Iron to become a samurai to be able to marry your daughter." He said with anger in his eyes.

Yoshino glared at the man standing now next to her.

Down the hallway Shikaku had a felling he needed to get to his wife and Hokage. Quickly for a sloth of a man moved quickly down to the hallway to see the Hokage's office door open and his wife and the civilian councilman that has pissed of his kage just weeks before.

"Well I am sorry to inform you. But my daughter has chosen the Nara heir as her future husband." Said Kushina as she did her best to smile kindly at the man.

"How could you allow her to do this?! You knew every well my son wanted to date and marry the girl. You should have someone of my noble family as a son-in-law." He yelled and growled out.

Yoshin glared at the man. "My family is noble, and the girl personally asked him to marry her. For she didn't want your disgusting son anywhere near her. Also, they had been dating for a while. Since the academy." She growled out ready to kill the man.

The man turned and looked at Yoshin with disgust and raised his hand. He was getting ready to strike the woman as a large hand grabbed his wrist and applied pressure breaking it.

"I would advise you not to touch my wife and clan mother. For you will have the entire Nara clan declaring war on you and your family. As of now. My clan will not buy any of your goods nor will we sell to you anymore." Said Shikaku Nara. Clan leader and very pissed off husband.

As well a deer masked ANBU had come out of the shadows and had a short sword at the fat man's neck. He was going to kill the man that had the balls to strike his Clan mother.

Kushina smirked at this. "With your action on attacking a Shinobi councilmen's wife. You are here by removed from the civilian council and I will have word sent to the Fire Lord of your actions here today and why you were removed."

"YOU BITCH! YOU WHERE NEVER FIT TO BE HOKAGE WE JUST WANTED THAT BITCH OF A DAUGHTER OF YOUR TO BE OUR PUPPET TO GET MORE CONTROL OF THIS FUCKING VILLAGE!" He Screamed.

Kakashi had moved in a hit the man in a pressure point and knocked him out. "I will give him to Ibiki and Inoichi Yamanaka." He said picking up the fat man and complaining at how heavy the man is. The Deer masked ANBU took the man's feet to help the cyclopes.

Shikaku pulled his wife into a tight hug. "Are you alright my love?" He whispered in her ear.

Yoshin slowly nodded her head. She was shocked at what just happen. She looked at Kushina who was red as a tomato with anger.

"Those bastards. ANBU! Shikaku! I want you all to get all the civilian council and drag them to T&I. IF that is what they had been planning I want their heads on my desk." She roared in anger.

They all nodded their heads and vanished.

Ibiki, Anko, Inoichi and the others were going to have a very long ass night and week.

Unknown to the parents Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata along with Jiraiya had seen it all. For they had come back to the office and stood next to the open window and listen to everything go down. Shikamaru was about ready to jump in and kill the man that wanted to hurt his mother. Yeah, she can be troublesome. But she was his mother and his whole world for she gave him life.

"I swear when we get back, I'm going to get my pound of flesh off that bastard. One way or another." He growled out.

"You and me both." Said Naruto as she was pissed off. They just see her as a Kami-damn pawn for they wanted her mothers power. Hell, if they only knew the truth. Yeah this reminded her of her Goddamn ex. She shook her head. For she didn't need to get depressed right now.

But the others saw the depressed look on her face. But they didn't ask. It was best to leave it for now. For they have a mission to go on.

 _ **Main gates**_

Everyone had gathered at the main gates. They had gone over the mission. Team 4 will be handling Gato as the others will protect Tazuna and his family and workers.

"Alright Kiddies lets get a move on." Said Jiraiya as Team 4 got into triangle formation. While Team 6 took a revise triangle formation and Kiba took lead to smell anyone danger.

Ten miles from the village two nuke shinobi laying in wait for the group. Their target an old man with a funny hat and a heavy drinking problem.

"It smells like the ocean." Said Ares as she looked at the brown ear puppy. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kiba looked at the two and nodded his head as he singed to the others what the wolf and puppy had said.

Jiraiya nodded his head as Asuma dropped to the rare of the group as Jiraiya took lead.

Team 4 shared a look with each other and formed shadow clones of everyone and moved everyone into the forest.

As Jiraiya passed the two puddles and just three seconds after he passed, they attacked.

Two men appeared with gas masks on and a chain hooked to two metal clawed gantlets covered their hands. They rushed forwards and wrapped the chains around the young Genin and the old man.

They smirked as they pulled the chain tightly with the other hand and laughed. "We got him." They said as one. But there was a shock for them. As the group went up in smoke and Jiraiya and Asuma both appear behind the two men and knock them out.

"Well it looks like the little troll hired the Demon brothers and their known boss is Zabuza." Said Naruto as she and the other walk out of the forest.

"You been studying the bingo book again brat." Said Jiraiya with a smirk.

"Yeah, well we need to know whose out there and who we may run into in the field." Said Hinata as she looked at the two men.

"Unless you want us to die in the surprise attack like this one with an unknown, we can stop studying them." Said Shikamaru with sarcasm dripping all over his words.

"Shut up brat." Growled Jiraiya he was growing tried of his teams lip. There was no respect for him at times.

"Well they will be out for a while and I know momma would love a new present right now. Something to help her blow off a little steam." Said Naruto.

Just then a door with the moon faces appeared before the girl. Out stepped Sailor Pluto with a smile on her face as Sailor Saturn was right behind her. "Princess, my father agrees with what you just said and asked me to pick them up for you and put this lovely pink bow on them." Said Pluto holding up a pretty pink bow in her hands.

Naruto smirked and pulled out a scroll and wrote something down for her momma and handed it to Pluto. "Please give this note to my momma." She said with a smile.

"As you wish Princess." Said Sailor Pluto. They both tie up the men and pull them into the doorway and vanish.

Everyone looked at Naruto. She smiled at them. "I'm not telling you. For you'll know in 5…4…3…...2….1…..."

"Kami-dammit NARUTO!" They heard the scream of Their Hokage as Naruto fell to the ground laughing at her mother. "I think this mission needs to last 2 weeks to keep me safe from my mother's wrath."

Jiraiya smirked. "Not happening brat. It will only be a week mission and you will get whatever punishment for whatever the note said to your mother."

Naruto pout and made her eyes water. But Jiraiya turned and began walking once more. He wasn't going to look into those eyes for he wasn't going to give his goddaughter what she wants.

Zabuza and a masked Ninja had been watching from the shadows. _'Hmmm…. A Sannin a former member of Fire Lords personal guards and seven brats. But the three that answer to the Sannin are the ones that need to be kept an eye on. For it was odd to have a Nara and a Hyuuga on the same team as well as the blonde hair girl. Appears to be the Hokage's daughter and if he remembers right the girl is the daughter of one Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death. Just one of her many names.'_ He thought to himself.

The masked ninja next to him just had one thought. _'We need to cut our loses. We are screwed.'_

 **Until next time kitties**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the R &R**

 **Like always I own jack.**

 **Yeah, I think a few of you are going to be yelling at me for a twist I have thrown into this story. :P**

 **Chapter 11**

 **A visitor from the past**

 **Konoha Hokage office**

Kushina sitting behind her desk just sighing as she takes a drink of her mint tea. "About time all this bs paperwork is finish. Those bastards kept me busy." She said to only herself.

Just then a cracked midnight blue door with the moon faces appear before her. As it appears the lavender door with Moon faces appears right next to it.

Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and even Kronos step out. The four outer Guardians looked ready for battle as the God of Time walked over to Kushina's desk and took a seat in front of it. Kushina just arched an eyebrow as the midnight blue door open and a woman with midnight blue hair and silver slit eyes step out with five giggling girls fallowing behind her.

"Hello Kushina." Said the woman as playful smirk plays across her lips.

"Nehelenia?" Asked a confused Kushina as she looked at her long-lost twin sister.

"Oh Kushina-chan. You do remember me." Said Nehelenia as she covers her mouth as she laughs.

Kronos just yawns as he watches to two sisters interact with each other. "It has been a very long time since you two been together." He states.

"Well last thing I knew she got into it with Great Grandfather and she was put into a slumber and sent into space for being a brat." Said Kushina.

Nehelenia smirks. "I wasn't the only brat, but I did challenge everything though."

Five young girls come walking out of the doorway and look around the room. They looked to be about 4 years old. One with pale blue hair pulls on Nehelenia's dress. "Mama Nia. We are hungry." Said the small child.

Kushina stopped from yelling at her sister to look at the small children behind her. Her eyes widen. "Are they the missing Guardians?" She asked.

Nehelenia looked back up at Kushina and smirked. "Yes, I had one of my lacks spirits them away for I saw what future awaited them and that accursed girl was planning against my niece. So, they been sleeping for a very long time and just awake when I did."

Kushina makes several shadow clones of herself. "Come let's head to my home and I'll make everyone lunch." She tells everyone as he moves to the door to her office.

Kronos stands up. "Let's use the doorway. It will be quicker and less questions." He tells Kushina who nods her head.

Pluto stepped aside from her doorway as the one that Nehelenia had pass though had vanished. Another door appeared in Kushina's home. Everyone exited and they walked into the living room. "Please sit and I'll have lunch ready shortly." Said Kushina.

 **EARTH**

Rei had gone to the meeting place in the forest in the rear of her Grandfathers shrine. _'Where is he? He knows not to keep Lord Wise Man waiting.'_ She thought to herself as she bites down on her thumb nail thinking. Never seeing that someone was coming her way.

" **Ah you made it just on time."** Came the dark and vile voice of Wise Man.

Rei turn to look to her left and there in the pitch-black forest was the glow of his green eyes and blueish green ball. "Yes." She said not sure what to say. "Everything has gone to plan so far. But…." She stopped talking.

Wise Man arches a brow. **"What is it?"** He asked her.

"The three other inner scouts have gone missing. The one called Ace has also been killed in an accident. But they are no where to be found." Said Rei feeling unsure of herself.

' _ **This could be problematic. If those three some how to make their way to the moon brat. She could stop my plans.'**_ He thought to himself. **"Are you sure you have gone to all their known locations and what of the cat?"** He questions her.

Rei makes a fist and glares at him. "I'm not fool. I have gone everywhere looking for them and whatever friends and family they have don't even know where they are and for the damn cats. They have vanished as well." She growled out at the demon before her that she had sold her soul to for power.

Wise Man nodded his head to this. **"Very well. Then in a few days I will come for you."** He said as he vanished into the shadows.

Unknown to Rei her grandfather had seen all this and had been worried for his granddaughter for awhile for the energy coming from her was very dark and now he knew that she has given her soul to darkness and was no longer **"PURE"**. _'Child what have you gotten yourself into? What have you done to your friends?'_ A single tear rolled down his cheek as he vanished back into the forest and return to the shrine. Rei would be removed as his Heir and her cousin would be taking over. The girl was better suited anyways.

 **Dark Moon Family Palace**

Prince Demande stood next to his brother Saphir. "Are you sure this is what he is planning for us?" Asked Prince Demande?

"Yes, I have been listening to his plans when he is talking to that damn fool of a Prince." Said Saphir.

"Then we need to make are more quickly. Emerald and Rubeus are both a lost to us. Maybe the four sisters?" Asked Demande.

"I will follow us no questions ask. They have been questioning Rubeus actions as of late and how he has been sending them off on mission that could kill them." Said Saphir as he made a fist.

Demande nodded his head to this. _'Good. We can take the passage though the gates of time and get away from them tonight. They will never expect this of us.'_

Both brothers exchanged looks and nodded their heads and knew they need to get their plans set into action now for if they wait any longer things would only get worse for them.

 **Uzumaki/Kamikaze Estate**

"So, you been watching this whole time?" Asked Kushina as she looked at her sister.

Nehelenia smirked. "Well you're not the only one Krones blessed with little gifts of sight among other things."

Kushina makes a face sticking her tongue out at her sister.

The four outer Guardians swear drop at their Queens antics. _'Their Princess truly does take after her mother.'_ They thought as one as they remember seeing the girls past life.

"No ladies. We have more important things to talk about." Said Krones as both women looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

With a long sign Krones look at the two before him. "I swear. You two act more like children then grown woman. But this is besides the fact. We have a problem that we have the Doom Phantom trying to find his way to our world." He stressed out to the two women before him.

Kushina froze in her spot. While Nehelenia arched an eyebrow to this. "Who's this "Doom Phantom" that you speak of?" she questions not really know who this person or thing was.

"He is a world killer. A creature that only lives to kill off everything that is living around it. But it appears he is still weak from our last battle that he is looking for pawns to do his fighting and is looking for the silver crystal." Said Kushina as the crystal around her neck began glowing softly.

"That's correct. He is still weak, but he has found something that is has been feeding off. Something called a "Dark Crystal" it almost rivals the silver crystal. Almost but not really for it needs to feed off peoples negative energy to only grow stronger." Said Krones as he sighed as he took a drink of his tea. 

"So, this doom Phantom is that strong if he can rival the silver crystal? What can we do to stop him?" Asked Nehelenia.

"What have to make sure the child is ready to face what is coming and then make sure these little ones go back to sleep and they can stay in my realm away from the danger. But also, we have to train the outer guardians as shinobi and maybe awaken the new inner guardians for this world." Suggest Krones as he looked at the others around him.

Kushina's clones retuned into the living rooms and brought lunch out to everyone and refiled their tea.

"There are Inner Guardians in this realm?" Question Sailor Uranus as she looked on with shock.

Krones looked at her with a smirk on his ancient lips. "Silly girl why does you think that Naruto got a new broch and look, and your outfits as well changed as well?" He asked.

Uranus dumbly nodded her head.

"We have done some training on our own. But it would help us if we had a sensei to aid on our shinobi skills." Said Sailor Neptune.

Krones nodded his head as he looked over at Kushina who had a thinking look. "Well I could have them begin on chakra control and then I will have them learn medical ninjutsu and go from there. So, I am having them learning under Tsunade will be fun." She says.

Across the village a blonde with honey brown eyes sneezes as she almost falls on her face as she was going to grab a hidden bottle of sake from it hiding place. _'I wonder who is talking about me?'_ she wondered as she narrowed her eyes.

 **Dark Moon Palace**

Prince Demande and Saphir stood before four young women. "You four understand once we leave here we are never returning?" Asked Saphir.

"Yes, we understand this." Said the eldest sister with blue black hair with cat like buns in her hair.

"Rubeus has been trying to kill us for a while now with all the mission he has been sending us on as well as trying to turn us on each other with the promise of power." Said another sister with green hair that is pulled back in a bun.

"I am truly sorry about what he has been doing to you four sisters. I didn't know until now he has been working with Wise Man to kill off all those who hold any blood ties to the Uzumaki family. As it stands, we are the last six that I know of." Said Prince Demande.

Demande and Saphir open a cracked midnight blue doorway with faces of the moon on it. "Move it. Someone is coming." Said Saphir as he pushed the sisters into the doorway as he saw it was Rubeus and Emerald running their way.

"Don't it they got away." Said Rubeus as he made a fist hitting the wall.

"Don't blame me. You were the one tasked with watching them. But now had to be off on earth playing with that little hoe of a shrine maiden." Said Emerald as she glared at the crimson hair man.

"Shut up. You were to be watching Demande." Rubeus shot back at her as he glared back.

Just then Wise Man came though the floor. "You lost them. No matter we will get them." He said as he turned away from the two that feared for their lives.

"Sorry Master." They said as one.

"You have one final chance. Now destroy the Earth and find me a path to where the Moon Maiden lies hidden." Ordered Wise Man as he vanished.

 **With the others**

Just then a doorway opens in Kushina's living room as the Outers get ready to fight for this doorway belongs to only Nehelenia and she was at this moment sitting with them.

Krones has a knowing look in his eyes. As Kushina is the Eldest of the Uzumaki clan and of the Royal Family her daughter is the Royal heir. But Like Kushina, Nehelenia is her opposite and the Princess of the Dark side of the Moon as which her child or children would be the heirs of the Dark Moon as Naruto is the Heir of the Light Moon or just the Moon. (yeah yeah, I know.)

Out stepped a young man with white hair and blue eyes and another young man with raven hair and blue eyes and four young women behind them. They looked at the others with shock and fear in their eyes.

"Please as we not here to make trouble. We are trying to get away from Wise Man and find our family." Said Saphir as he saw the four outer Guardians.

"What family do you seek young man?" Asked Kushina as she stood up and began acting like a Hokage of her village.

"We seek the Uzumaki Clan. Mostly our mother Nehelenia." Said the young man with Raven hair.

Nehelenia raised a regal eyebrow to this. "Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Saphir and this is my brother Demande. We got separated from our mother along time ago and was found from other Uzumaki's that where vanished to space for making trouble." Said the now named Saphir as he pointed to himself and his brother as they both looked at the four young woman.

"You truly don't remember your own mother child?" asked Nehelenia as she walked up to the two young men as they looked at her with wide eyes.

"Mother?" They both said with shock lacing their voice.

"It has been a very long times since I have last seen you two. You both where what only 3 and 4 years old?" Asked Nehelenia as she took their chins in both her hands looking at their faces.

They both nodded their heads.

Kushina looked at the other girls. "You four are Uzumaki's as well?" She asked them.

They dumbly nodded their heads for they didn't know what to say at this very moment.

"I am Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze Head of both clans and of the Royal Uzumaki." Said Kushina as she looked at the young woman. They looked to be about 16 to 19 years old.

"My lady." Said the eldest of the four young ladies spoke. "Please allow us to rejoin our family. We are the last of our family. Besides these two."

Kushina softly smiled. "We Uzumaki value family. For there isn't vary many of us anymore." She said with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Asked a younger sister with powder blue hair.

"War wiped out our home village and only very few got away. Others are lost to the wind. I will set you up with a place and you will figure out if you want to be a shinobi or a civilian." Said Kushina with a gentle smile.

"Thank you. Thank you." Said the four young woman.

Krones just smiled. "For now, it would be good they take the path of a shinobi. For you will need as many warriors as you are able to get." HE said with a knowing look.

Nehelenia looked over at the old Time God. "What is your game old man?" She asked him.

He arched his brow. "Doesn't it appear obvious to you. I am building our Princess an army." He stated as if it was a known fact.

All eyes now on the ancient God.

"This war to come that my daughter will be fighting will be one that will determine the peace of this world?" Question Kushina.

"That it will my Lady that it will." Said Krones as he looked at Nehelenia. "This world isn't meant for your and your sons. But how the Earth will soon be gone. You will learn to live alone with your remaining family with peace. For you know your sister is the rightful Heiress and as we as her daughter. You knew at a young age you where to be a guardian to your sister and that was the fight you had with your great grandfather. You didn't want to be a Guardian but more of a Princess. But I ask you know Nehelenia. Do you now understand your role?" Asked Krones as he stood at his full height and his old age vanished and he appeared to be a young man.

"Yes, Lord Krones. I know my role. I am here to help my sister and be her Guardian and be Sailor Eclipse as who I should have been long ago. As I should have been leading the outer scouts. Now that my sons are here, they will take their roles as knights of the royal family." Said Nehelenia as looked to her sons as they bowed to the man. No God before them.

Kushina's hair grow out to the floor once more as wings appeared behind her back as a silver dress appeared on her from her kage robes. There stood before everyone was Queen Serenity. The fairy Goddess of the Silver Moon. A black locket with a black moon appears before Nehelenia with a small black crystal in the center of it. Nehelenia took the locket and her outfit changed and she was in a pure black Sailor outfit with a black and silver staff in her hands.

"I am glade you finally have you by my side sister." Said Queen Serenity.

Everyone in the house bowed to the Silver Moon Goddess. "Your Majesty." They said as one.

Queen Serenity looked at the young looking Krones and smiled softly at the man. "Thank you, my old friend, for all you have done for us all."

 **With The brats**

"So, we know we are going to be facing Zabuza. But when do you think we will be facing him?" Asked Naruto as she was growing bored with their mission.

 **Alright kitties later**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon. The only thing that I own is this crazy story idea.**

 **I need to be doing other things and I don't feel like it, so I am here working on my stories. Yay procrastination!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Hunting for a troll and Doom Phantom**

The group made it to the ocean that separates the Land of Fire and the Land of Wave. Jiraiya took out his telescope to spy around the shore across from them.

"Well it appears that no one is over there. Now we just have to find a boat to make it across to the other side for those who are unable to water walk." Said Jiraiya.

Just them an old man appeared from the mist to the right. "About damn time you have arrived Tazuna." Said the boatman.

Tazuna looked over to his right. "Hello Li. I am sorry I took to long. But I had to stop in the Hidden Leaf for help. I used whatever I had left to hire these ninja's before you." Said Tazuna to the now name Li.

Li looked at all the shinobi before him. "I don't have enough room for everyone here." He told them.

Jiraiya held up his hand. "It is fine. I and my student's will be walking across. So don't worry about us." He told the two men.

Li looked at the white hair Sannin strangely as he watched Jiraiya and his four brats fallow behind him. They took slow steps onto the water and stood their waiting for the others to board the boat and fallow after Li.

He had used the cover of the mist to get them across to the other shoreline. "This is as far as I am able to take you. I know we had agreed on taking you to the docks at your house. But Gato has up his looks along the shorelines and this is the only shoreline he doesn't bother with for it has too many rocks for a larger boat or ship to even try to dock at." He told his old friend.

"That is fine. You have done enough for me." Said Tazuna as everyone got off of the boat and Jiraiya and his group of misfits all stood on the shore waiting for everyone to join them.

"My place isn't far from here. Its about a two mile walk though the forest." Said Tazuna as he tighten his pack on his shoulders and took a drink from his bottle.

"Delta and Tango formation." Said Jiraiya as all the Genin took the same formation they had when they left the village.

Ino looked over at Naruto. "So what was in that note you sent your mom?" She question her friend.

Naruto grinned. Off in the shadows Zabuza and Haku sat in wait listening to them.

"Just told my mom that I would be sending her. Her old boyfriend with a pink bow on his head." Said Naruto as she was giggling.

The others looked at her puzzled. "What are you talking about brat?" Question Jiraiya for he only knew of one man that she had dated, and he was now dead.

Naruto looked over at Jiraiya grinning. "Well when mom had to go on an undercover mission for awhile to Kiri. She began dating someone there." She told him.

"Who may that be?" Asked Asuma wondering as well.

Naruto's grin grew even more. "Zabuza." Was all she said.

When Zabuza heard that he almost fell out of the tree. _'Oh shit. We didn't break up on good terms either.'_ He thought to himself.

Jiraiya looked at her with shock. "So that is why she was so gun hoe about getting married when she got back to the village." He mussed to himself.

"That was part of it. But also, he made her remember how much she loved dad and he was the only one for him. But she still loves him. I don't know if he cares about her still but. With dad now gone. I think it would be good if she moved on and gave it a try once again." Said Naruto as she looked up at the trees behind them. It was like she was looking at someone.

Zabuza froze in his spot as he looked at the girl walking with her team and the old man that he was hired to kill.

Haku looked at her father. "So, you once dated the Crimson Death?" She question him as she looked up at him.

Zabuza looked at his daughter with a look of horror and fear. "I appears the silver hair woman I was dating before I tried killing that asshole. Was Kushina Uzumaki." He said with a little shock in his voice.

Haku just nodded her head. She didn't know how to go about it. For she knew this was going to be messy.

As the two teams walked with the old man in the center just chatted as they had sent their summons to do some scouting for them. To make sure there wasn't any more surprises away them. Just as they were going to around the corner, they heard a swishing sound in the air.

"GET DOWN!" Yelled Jiraiya as he pulled the old drunk down to the ground.

A large sword flew over their heads and lodged itself into a tree before them. Just as they got back to their feet there stood on the massive blade stood a man in grey camo print pants and arm warmers with bandages around his lower half his face. He was missing his shirt, but he has a wide leather strap going across his left shoulder going down to his right hip.

"So you finally came out of hiding in the trees from behind us?" Question Naruto as she stood behind her with Tazuna standing behind him and Team Asuma standing behind with their weapons drawn.

"You're not like any of the other brats I have met in the past." Said Zabuza as he looked down at the blonde with silver hair.

"Thank you. I know I'm not like everyone else and that is a very good thing." Said Naruto as she is grinning at the man before her.

Jiraiya sweat drops at her antics. _'She has been spending to much time with her summons and those strangely dressed women.'_ He thought to himself.

"You can also tell your friend to come out from hiding as well." Said Naruto as she is watching the trees to her right from the corner of her eye. "I know Ares would love to drag her out kicking and screaming." She just looked under the tree that Haku was sitting in and saw the wolf standing there with flames licking at its lips.

Haku appeared below Zabuza with her hunter mask on. "I am tracking him. You have broken my cover." She said in a calm voice.

"I don't believe that." Said Shikamaru. "For Kiri is still at war and it would be a waste to send one of their shinobi after a missing-nin at the moment."

Zabuza looked down at his daughter and shook his head slightly. If one wasn't watching closely, they wouldn't have seen it.

"You know Gato is going to flip on you?" Asked Naruto as she is looking up at Zabuza.

"What makes you say that?" Question Zabuza as he was growing tried of this brat before him.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya for the man to step in. He slightly nods his heads.

"My spies have told me that Gato will hire missing-nins to only kill them after their mission is done. He will hire a band of bandits to take out that missing-nin when they are to weak to fight back. For it is cheaper to pay bandits and it also helps that the missing-nin kills a few of them dropping the price of what he has to pay them." Said Jiraiya as he put his notepad away.

Zabuza arched a hairless eyebrow to this little bit of information. Before anything else could be said a mirror appears behind the hunter as they step back into it. He watches her vanished.

Haku appears back at Gato's place just outside his open office window. "After he returns from killing that old man and whoever he hires to protect him. I want you bunch to kill him and take the girl. For I want her as my personal plaything and once I'm done with her. She will be all yours to do as you wish with." She the little troll.

Before Gato and his thugs knew what happen Haku was inside his office pulling him out of his office chair and vanishing within an ice mirror once more.

As Naruto was going to speak once more, she stopped as she saw another ice mirror appear before them and out came the fake hunter with a little ugly troll, she was holding by whatever hair he had left on his head.

"What Jiraiya of the Sannin says is true. He is playing to kill you and take me as his personal concubine. Until he grows tried of me and then handing me off to his little band of thugs that protect him." Growled out Haku as the air around her began to freeze.

Zabuza's eyes had a flicker of crimson in them. "Was that right Haku?" He asked his adopted daughter.

As Gato heard Zabuza gravely voice the troll of a man pissed himself.

Naruto wrinkled her nose to the smell. "Gross." She muttered turning away from the disgusting sight before her.

"Don't turn away. For you girls need to see this. This is the real world of the shinobi world. We will have clients that will try to turn on us as well for you girls. They will try to kidnap you and rape you." Said Zabuza as he was looking down at Naruto and the other girls there.

"He is right." Said Asuma as he was pulling out a kunai.

"He is mine." Growled out Haku as she froze all the water in the air around them into needles as she throw the troll up into the air. With a single hand seal the needles all went flying into Gato's body as he hit the ground.

Several ice kunai formed around his down body as she stalked over to him. But Zabuza placed his large hand on her shoulder.

"No. He isn't worth you darken your soul over. I shall take his life." Said Zabuza as his eyes had soften some. Haku nodded her head as she removed her mask clipping it to her sash.

With a swift kick Zabuza kicked Gato up into the hair and swung his massive blade into the air cutting the trolls head off. A silent scream was frozen on Gato's face with the look of true fear.

With a flick of his wrist, Zabuza flicked off the blood that his sword didn't absorbed into itself. He turned and looked at the group that was protecting Tazuna. "My business is done here with you. Now I need to go and get the pay that I am owed." He told them.

Jiraiya stepped forth. Why don't we drop off Tazuna with a protection detail and go and clean of the thugs that are here, and I'll pay you what he owed you plus a bonus." He told the missing-nin.

Zabuza looked over at Haku who nodded her head to this. "It will be good to have a little help. We are outnumbered by 2000 to 2." She told her father figure.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Hinata with a large grin. "We can call mostly all our summons to cut down the numbers." She said as she looks up at Jiraiya who nods his head.

Asuma looks at them. "Why doesn't my team and Kiba take Tazuna home with one of Naruto's shadow clones so she knows where to return to after you guys finish with your mission." He told Jiraiya who was thinking and nodding his head as he looked at his team.

Kiba pouted as he knew that he wasn't ready to kill someone and knew that he would be serve Asuma with smelling out traps and whatnot.

"Alright. We will be back soon." Said Jiraiya as he seals his stuff away as his team nod their head and turn to Zabuza.

"Lead the way no brows." Said Naruto with a mischievous grin.

"Your just like your mother." Growled out Zabuza as he glares at Naruto as they take off to the trees. Before they left Jiraiya gave Asuma a scroll to seal away Gato's body and maybe have Ino mind walk him so he can get all his account numbers if they can't find nothing on the computers.

 **Hidden Leaf**

Kushina is still glaring at the note her daughter had sent her earlier. "I should have never told her about him." She growls to herself.

Nehelenia looks over Kushina's shoulder to see what she was looking at. "So your daughter wants to bring home your ex-boyfriend?" She asks her older sister.

"Shut up." Growled out Kushina as she glared at her sister for being nosy.

 **Land of the Wave**

They had made quick work of all ten bandit camps and the 5,000 men that Gato had been bring in on his ships.

The wolves, tigers, panthers had used this as training for the younger member of their packs/prides to learn how to stalk and kill the enemy.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru had got their first kills and needed to wait until the mission was over to freak out and puke.

"You have done well you three." Said Jiraiya as his toads made quick work to several of the ships that had drugs in them. Women and children had been freed from cages and other places before the other places with drugs had been set on fire. No one this was going to make its way out into any of the villages or cities of they had any say about it.

All that was left was Gato's compound with about 200 men protecting it. His two loyal thugs gathered up the men to go and hunt down Zabuza and his little bitch.

"We have to save the boss from that little bitch and her master before it is too late." Said Gato's personal bodyguard.

Just them the gates explode and there stood Zabuza with Haku and a man with white hair and three brats. "Its already too late for your boss. He is dead." Growled out Zabuza as he grinned at the bastards before him.

As Zabuza said that all the summons appear before the thugs growling at all the men.

"ATTACK!" Yelled Naruto as all the summons made quick work of what was left of the bandits and thugs that worked for Gato. Whatever of left of them a few of the wolves had hunted them down to the village and made quick work of them in the shadows.

With all the blood and gore before the fresh genin they ran over to a few bushes and began throwing up their guts from the sight before them. Jiraiya had a toad spit oil all over what was left of the bodies as he set it all on fire.

Naruto stood up cleaning her mouth and taking out a bottle water to rinse her mouth out with and to have something to drink. Hinata and Shikamaru fallowed suit and did the same as their teammate.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to this part of our line of work." Said Naruto as she watched the flames of the burning bodies.

"It is something you should get used to. For once you have that is when its time to quiet." Said Zabuza as he was cleaning off his blade and Haku was off to the side as well throwing up.

"It is true of what he says. For this is something that is something we should be used to. Its just something we have to do to make it to the next day." Said Jiraiya as he looked away.

Once everyone was ready to move once more, they made quick work of the compound freeing all the slaves and whoever else they found and destroyed all the drugs they had founds as well. Both Jiraiya and Zabuza sealed away all the booze for themselves for no one there would need it now that they are all dead.

Naruto had made several clones and had found several libraries that had a lot of scroll for shinobi training. She had sealed them all away and made her way to the office.

Shikamaru had found a room that held within it think for new medications and rare planets that he made quick work of sealing away.

Hinata had sealed away all the valuable artwork and silks and other items she had found. She even found a room that had nothing but fancy clothing for women along with tons of jewelry that she could open her own jewelry store. She figured what the hell and took everything as well. This would be something for her and the girls to play with on a later date.

Jiraiya and Zabuza stood behind Haku as she was looking on the computer for all the files of all his bank accounts. "He has made it pretty easy for use to clean him out." Said Zabuza as he watched Haku put one account into their account and another went to Konoha for the mission and the rest was put in the local bank in the Land of Wave to everyone that was still alive.

There was several safes in the office that Zabuza had sliced open and Jiraiya had two clones cleaning out as well as Zabuza.

"I have made myself as well as Zabuza a owner to a couple of his businesses. Also made that old man Tazuna the owner of all the shipping companies that are out of The land of Waves. For the Companies inside the land of Fire I have given that to Naruto and her friends and a couple to you are well Jiraiya-sama." Said Haku.

"All the deeds will be going to the Hokage tower for you four. I have some companies in Suna, Kumo, and IWA. I don't know who would want those ones." Finished Haku as she looked over at the two men standing behind her.

"I say we give the ones in Suna to Kiba so he can bitch about the sand. The Kumo would go to Ino for they have some rare planets her family would love to get their hands on. IWA Shino for his clan piss off the Bee clan there that hate them. Is there anything for the Land of Tea or Rice?" Question Naruto.

"Yes there is." Said Haku.

"I think the Land of Rice would work for Choji as his family is always doing business with that land. For the land of Tea I think that would work for my mother as a peace offering from us to her for me pissing her off." Said Naruto as she looked sheepishly at them.

"Any other companies we find we can just take back with us and see who would be better suited for them to take them over." Said Jiraiya as he looked at Zabuza who nodded his head. He and Haku took the ones from Kiri, Ame, and the Land of Snow.

"There is something about a dig going on in the Land of Whirlpools." Said Haku as she found a new file she was looking over. This had Naruto by her side to see what was going on. "That is my family homeland." She tells the girl before her.

Just then a lavender door opens up before them and Sailor Pluto sets out with Kushina and Nehelenia standing right next to her.

"Crap." Both Naruto and Zabuza said as one.

Kushina narrow her eyes at the two before her as she saw they are standing to close for her liking. "It has been awhile Zabuza." She says in a cool voice.

"Hime." Said Zabuza hoping his pet name for her would keep her clam.

"Hey mom. We finished part of our mission already." Said Naruto drawing her mother to her.

"I can see that. Pluto has brought us here to see what you all have found and what was that about Uzu?" Question Kushina as she walked over to the desk as Haku quickly got to her feet. She has fear and respect for the woman before her.

"Hello my niece." Said Nehelenia as she smiles at the girl before her.

"Hello…" Says Naruto as she looks at the woman confused as she goes look like her mother but with raven locks.

 **Earth**

At the Tsukino household stood Usagi's former parents and brother looking up to the heavens as they see the sky turn black.

"I'm sorry Usagi." Said her mother as she held her son and husband as this was their final moments before their life was going to end.

Rei stood outside the temple waiting for Rubies to come for her. She has soul her soul to the devil and knew that they could betray her just as he had done to her friends. But she didn't care for the world was ending and there was nothing she could do to stop it. For she was no where as strong as Usagi to fight the Doom Phantom and save the world that she pretend to be. As well her love had abandoned her not that long ago to face the fate that he was to chicken to face on his by her side.

"What have you done to us? You foolish girl?" Said here grandfather as he stood behind her with a katana in hand.

Rei turned to look at the old shrine priest. "I made a deal with the devil and now we are all doomed." She told him as a man with crimson short hair appeared before her.

"Wise man is waiting for you." Said Rubies as he told Rei into his arms and they vanished as a black beam of light hit the earth and the ground began to shake and break appear. This was the end that they knew of.

 **Gato's office**

Kushina had seen what Haku had done with some of the companies and the ones that are still blank. "You're a smart girl planning for the future and making sure you and Zabuza are taken care of." She told her.

Haku blushed. "I am tried of running and I hope this is one way we can stop running and hiding." She told Kushina who nods her head to the girl as she looks up at her former lover.

"The best way for that to happen is to come back to the village with me and become one of my shinobi." Said Kushina as she watched the two before her.

Just then Haku falls to the ground as a blue light engulfs her as the symbol of Mercury appears on her forehead. As this is happening the crescent moon on Usagi's forehead begins to glow as she transform into Sailor Lunar. As this was happening Hinata also began to glow green as Jupiter's symbol appeared on her forehead.

 **Tazuna's house**

Back at Tazuna's house Ino was sitting outside looking out to the ocean as she began to have a golden light surround her as well as the symbol for Venus appeared on her forehead as well.

Asuma was looking out the living room window when he saw the glowing light coming from outside. He quickly got to his feet as he knew Ino was outside getting some air as she was worried for her friends. AS he open the door, he saw Ino glowing in a golden light with a strange symbol on her forehead. The clone of Naruto was still with them as she came out of the house and saw what was happening.

"Don't touch her. She is awakening to a new power. This is something I'm going to have to send word to momma about." Said the Clone Naruto as she made another clone and had it dispel with the memories of what is happening.

Asuma looked at the girl with shock and just nodded his head dumbly. Ever since Kushina had taken over as Hokage a lot of strange things have happen in the village. But who was he to question.

 **Naruto and the others**

Naruto froze as she got the memory of her clone as her other clone stayed behind to watch over Ino as she was going through her awakening.

"Momma. It appears that Ino is the new Sailor Venus as Hinata is Jupiter and Haku is the new Mercury." Said Naruto as she looks at Kushina as she looks at Sailor Pluto.

Just then the door reopens once more and out comes Sailor Saturn. "We have a problem." Is all she says as all eyes are on her.

"What's wrong?" Askes Naruto as she is worried for the former scouts.

Sailor Saturn looks over at Naruto. "Princess. It appears that Doom Phantom has found the place that we have hide away the three outer scouts along with the two cats. He had Sailor Mars murder them to prove she is loyal to him and no other. Before we could get to them, they had vanished into another doorway that we have never seen for it had a strange fan on it." She told them.

"DAMNIT!" Cried out Naruto as she fell to her knees. "I was weak once more to save them from their deaths." She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she felt useless once more. "Its just like when we went up against Queen Beryl and her Doom and Gloom Girls had killed them off and I had the face the woman alone until their spirits gave me the strength I needed." She rambled on.

"Don't blame yourself. It was bound to happen. They were broken and too weak to fight from their last fight." Said Sailor Saturn as she stood before her princess.

Naruto looked up at the girl before her. "But it is my fault they were hurt and weak in the first place." She cried out.

Zabuza slaps Naruto. Everyone in the office freeze as they look over at Kushina as she looked ready to kill the man for hitting her daughter. "Stop it. You can't blame yourself for things that our out of your control. All you can do is learn from it and move on. Grow stronger so you can protect your new guardians. Work with them so they are able to fight with you on the same skill." He tells her.

Naruto looks at him with tears as she shots up hugging him. "Thank you." She tells him with tears rolling down his shoulder.

"Okay that is enough. Your getting your snot on my shoulder." Said Zabuza as he pulls back from the girl.

"I'm sorry Princess." Said Sailor Pluto as she looked away feeling guilty for not being there to open the pathway quicker for the others.

"No. It isn't your fault. It might be for the best. They have fought for so long and now their soul is able to rest." Said Naruto as she looked away as she willed her gown away as the lights around the girls faded away.

Kushina smiled as her daughter handled this better than she would have expected her to.

"Well I can't wait until we have our new Sailor Mar." Says Nehelenia as she grins.

The others just sweat drop at the woman as she just grins at them not with a care in the world. She was back with her family and her sons are now training to become shinobi and knights of the royal family. "I do wonder if this world has a Prince like how earth did?" She question as she looked over at the boy that was at her nieces side as she was once more calming down.

Kushina looks over at her sister. "I am not sure. We will have to ask Lord Krono about it." She tells her sister as she watches her daughter and the boy she will marry in the future. _'It would be funny if her turned out to be a prince of this world.'_ She thought to herself.

Both Haku and Hinata slowly woke and sat up. "What just happen?" Question Haku as she looks over at the others in the office.

Hinata nodded her head as well as she wanted to know what was happening as well.

"You have awakened to new powers and guardians to my daughter." Said Kushina as she looks at the two girls.

Haku looks over at Zabuza. "Of the memories that I have now. I must stay close to Naruto and help protect her from what's to come." She tells her father.

Zabuza lets out a sigh. "It appears we are going to be heading to Konoha and being shinobi of the leaf." He tells his daughter as she softly smiles at him.

"Thank you." Said Haku as she sits on the couch in the office as Hinata sits next to her.

 **Tazuna's House**

"Are you okay Ino?" Question Asuma as he looks at his student as the others had come out as they had seen the light as well.

Ino slowly sits up and looks at everyone. "Yeah I'm alright." She tells them as she just sits there.

Naruto gives her a bottle water. "Here drink something. Once we return to the village boss will explain everything to you." She tells the girl next to her.

Ino nods her head as she take the bottle water.

 **With Sailor Mars**

"They thought they could hide from me. Fools. It felt so good to kill them." She tells Emerald as she looks at the green haired woman.

"Well with them gone we only have to worry about Sailor Moon." Says Emerald as she watches Sailor Mars scowl at the thought of the crybaby she used to fallow.

"She is nothing but a crybaby. She will easily fall to Wiseman. Even I would be able to kill her." Said Sailor Mars as her transformation began to fade away and her transformation pen appeared before her. Rei looked at the pen with wonder. Wondering what was going on. AS she reached for the pen it shattered into a million pieces.

"What the Hell?" She yelled with shock written all over her face.

Emerald just smirked and turned and left the foolish useless girl to suffer her fate. For Wiseman would no longer have any use for the girl. She was powerless and was nothing special to them. He might still keep her alive to get the other guardians before they awaken. Maybe.

 **With Naruto**

Kushina had return to the village with Zabuza and Haku.

The two weeks went by without trouble and Tazuna and his people had finished the bridge and Ino and Hinata had gotten closer to Naruto as she began training them with their Sailor powers. To the shock of their sensei's and teammates.

"I believe I need to talk to Krono-chan about getting you and Haku summons to go long with your powers." She told her new guardians.

"I think that is a good idea." Said Hinata as she was working pretty well with her summons with her lighting powers as the new Sailor Jupiter.

Ino found it a little funny that she was now the new Princess of the planet of love. Something she found fitting for she loves to play match maker with anyone that needs love.

Shikamaru and the others just watched on. _'How many secrets are you hiding Naruto?'_ He asked himself.

A dream came back to him with a girl that looked like Naruto would haunt him as a child. _'The day will come we shall meet and the day you shall be my knight.'_ Those words always left him questioning if he had eaten something or just a weird dream. With a sigh he looked away from the girls and back up to the sky. "troublesome."

 **I'm going to stop here. If I don't, I think I will just ramble on and on.**


	13. Chapter 13

**LIKE ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SAILOR MOON**

 **THANK YOU LIKE ALWAYS FOR ALL THE LIKES, FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS**

 **CHAPTER 13**

A girl with long silver blonde hair stood before a waterfall as the moonlight made her glow. A young man knelt on one knee before her. Her hand rested on his right shoulder. _"My love. Our time is coming. Please wait for me."_ Said the girl as she smiles at him as she fades away into the mist that began raising from the waterfall.

Shikamaru shot up from his uneasy rest. His hair hanging loose sticking to his face as sweat covered his whole body. His hands gripping his sheets tightly as his heart was racing. Slowly he took a long and calming breath. "It was that dream again. But this time it was different." He muttered to himself as he looked out his bedroom window. It was early in the morning. The sun still hadn't risen but he was already up. It would be pointless to go back to bed. For his mother will be in his room within the hour to make sure he is up and ready for his team training.

He gets out of bed walking over to his bathroom to get a quick shower. He didn't like the feeling of being all sweaty without doing anything. He got a quick shower and as he finished dressing, he heard a knock at his bedroom door as his mother open the door.

"Shika sweetie its time to get up." Said his mother Yoshino as she walked into his bedroom to shake him awake. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her son pull his shirt over his head.

"Yeah mom. I'm up and I'll be down for breakfast." Said Shikamaru as he smiled at his mother as she came out of her shock.

"Alright dear." Said Yoshino as she left her son's bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen to finish making breakfast for her family.

' _These dreams are getting crazier each time. The girl kind of looks like Naruto in away. I wonder why I'm having them and why I'm dressed so strangely?'_ He thought to himself as he looked back out his bedroom window as he let out a sigh.

Naruto sat at her window watching the dawn as she had a strange dream once more. _'I guess I have a prince here like I did on Earth with that asshole.'_ She thought with a sigh. Could her heart handle it once more? Could she handle falling in love once more?

"Naruto are you awake?" Came Kushina's voice from the other side of her bedroom door.

She looked over at her door. "Yeah momma I'm up." She said as she stood up from her window as her momma opened her bedroom door.

Kushina walks in and sees her daughter. "Sweetie what's wrong?" she tells her as she walks up to her feeling her forehead.

"I had that dream again. But it was different this time. I told him that we'll be together soon and to wait for me. Oddly he kind of looks like Shikamaru. But I don't know if I'm just hoping its him or just if it really is him." Said Naruto as she looked up at her mother with tears in the corner of her eyes.

Kushina pulled her daughter into her arms. "Shh…don't cry sweetie. Only time will tell this time around. Maybe it will be Shikamaru or someone else. But you know you don't have to be with the boy if you don't love him." She told her daughter. "We don't have to fallow what destiny wants us to do anymore." She said with a small smile.

She smiled at her mother. "Yeah your right I don't have to be a slave to destiny this time around." This filled her with hope and joy knowing she had free will this time around. Unlike last time she was going to be stuck with a bastard that didn't love her. But the power she could give him. But now that was in her past and she was done with him and that world was now gone for all she knew. For how her former friends are now dead. Her old self was now dead along with them. All that was left was to kill that bitch Mars.

"I best get ready. Its going to be a long day. Ero-Sennin has some plans for us." Said Naruto as she hugged her momma and went to her bathroom to get ready.

"Okay sweetie." Said Kushina as she kissed her daughter's forehead and left the bedroom to fix their breakfast and head to the tower for the day.

An hour had passed, and Naruto was already at team private training ground waiting for the others to arrive. Unknown to her Shikamaru was in the tree above her sleeping or more likely lost in his thoughts as he was thinking about the dream, he had last night.

"Why do you come to me now Princess?" Shikamaru said to himself as Naruto heard him from above her.

"What was that?" Question Naruto as she looked up to see Shika up in the tree laying on a branch in his own little world. Standing up she walks up the tree to see what he was talking about. "Hey Shika." She said as she was now sitting right next to him.

Snapping his eyes open he looks to his right to see Naruto sitting right next to him. "Hey Naru. When did you get here?" He asked her with a small smirk.

"I just got here." Said Naruto as she smiled at him.

He sits up against the tree. "It appears something is troubling you." He tells her as he can see right through her.

She looks away not sure if she should tell him about her dream that has been troubling her more since they had return from the Land of Wave. With a long sigh she looks back at him. "I have been having a strange dream as of late." She told him.

Shikamaru arched a brow at this. "What makes it so strange?" He asks her. Wondering what brother his girlfriend.

Naruto let out a defeated sigh. "I have been having dreams of a past life. Where I'm standing before a young man and he is knelt before me. I'm telling him he'll find me soon." She told him looking away.

Shikamaru sits up wide eyed looking at Naruto. "How long have you been having this dream?" He asked her to want to know as he pulled her too him.

She looks at him with shock and wonder. "Well this one was new, but I have been having this dream for a longtime." She told him wondering why he was freaking out about this silly little dream she has been having.

He looks her in the eyes. "I have been having the same dream." He tells her.

This was Naruto's turn to freak out. If he hadn't been holding on to her she would have fallen out of the tree they both sat in. "Y-your telling me your having the same dreams as me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

He nodded his head to her. "Does that mean our past and future are tided together?" She asks him.

"I don't know. All I know Naruto is that I do love you. An I don't need a silly dream to tell me that or some past life to tell me that." Said Shikamaru as he leans in and claims her lips with his.

This was the sight that Jiraiya and Hinata walk in on. The two love birds kissing and a silver and green light soft light coming from them. Jiraiya just arched his brow as he pulled out his notebook and wrote something down and Hinata just smacking him. "Stop. Lets give them a few minutes to themselves." She tells her sensei as they turn and walk away.

 **I wanted to do a little fluffy chapter for the two**

 **Till the next time. Missions and teme wanting to marry Naruto and Rei facing her demons.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks everyone**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon**

 **:P I know I like this crossover as all the stories I have with Naruto and Sailor moon. Lol**

 **Chapter 14**

 **All has come full circle**

Shikamaru broke their kiss leaning his forehead against hers. "Whatever may come of this. Just know I will always be by your side." He told her as the green and silver lights fade away from them.

"I know." Said Naruto as she knew within her heart that he will always be there for her. He was her true love.

Hinata and Jiraiya finally walk up to them as they had seen they had pulled appear and where now just talking about something.

"Alright you two. It is time to get to work." Said Jiraiya as he smirked at them.

They quickly jump away from each other as they land down next to their other teammate.

Naruto looked at Hinata with a blush on her cheeks. "You saw us, didn't you?" she asked as she saw the knowing smirk on the girls face.

"Yeah we saw you two. But we didn't hear what was said though." Said Hinata as she wanted to know what the two were talking about.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks. "So what's up sensei?" He asked as he wanted to change the subject.

Jiraiya smirked at them. "We will be taking a mission before I get you three ready for the Chunin exams in the next few months." He told them as they just arched an eyebrow at this. He was already planning to enter them into the Chunin Exams? They where still young and only been active Shinobi for only a couple of months.

"Really Ero-Sannin? Why?" Asked Naruto as she wanted to know what the man was truly planning.

He pouted at her for the use of that nickname he was growing tired of. "Naru-chan why are you so cruel to your kindhearted Sensei?" He asked her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who was peeping last night when I showed up with the girls?" She asked him as he had paled, and her Aunt had beaten his ass as bad as Tsunade had ever had.

His head hung in defeat. "Fine." He grumbled at her as he went back to looking at the others two students as they both glared at him as well.

"So what is are mission?" Asked Shikamaru as he didn't want to think about the old man that was spying on his future wife.

"We will be going with teams 5, and team 6." He said as a sigh escaped his lips. "As well as Team Gai will joining us on this mission." Jiraiya told them as they had met the Green spandex wearing Green Beast of Konoha.

"Well this will be fun." Grumbled Naruto as she was going to be stuck with Sasuke and Sakura. She didn't mind Neji as his stick had come out of his ass and Lee wasn't so bad as before.

"What will we be doing on a joint mission like this?" Asked Hinata as she thought it was odd to send out four teams of Genin on one simple mission.

"I'm getting there. We are to go to the Land of Uzu and find out what Gato was doing and what has been found so far in this dig. As the last files we have. They have everything sealed away and are awaiting Gato's orders to begin shipping what they have found." Said Jiraiya as he watched Naruto mostly as it was her Clan's land they where going to be heading to.

"Well when do we leave?" Question Naruto as she was ready to leave.

"We leave within the hour." Said Jiraiya. "Meet at the southern Gate." He told them as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Troublesome. We will have to deal with those two. But the others will be there." Said Shikamaru as he wasn't looking forward to this new mission.

"Agreed but what can we do. The Hokage ordered this." Said Hinata as they left the training ground heading home to gather their travel scrolls and inform their families of their missions. Not so much Naruto as her mother was the one that gave her this mission.

 **With Rei**

Rei stood before Wiseman as she needed his help to gain her powers back or new powers to be stronger then her old leader. "Wiseman. My transformation stick has broken, and I have lost the ability to transform into Sailor Mars." She told him as she looked away as she didn't know what the man would do to her now that she was powerless and weak.

" **I have no more use for someone like yourself. You are broken and weak."** Said Wiseman as his eyes glowed crimson as he held out his hand as he sent a dark wave of rare power her way.

She fell to the ground as black flames rose form her broken body. Blood trickled down her lips as she tried to move to crawl away from the demon, she had souled she soul to.

" **Foolish girl. Didn't you ever question why your lover never came around?"** Asked Wiseman was he was floating above her.

Rei slowly turned her head to look up at him. "What do you mean? Mamoru chicken out and abandon me like he did that fool Usagi." She cried as the flames now ate away at her flesh.

" **Haha…. Foolish child. I killed him. HE was weak as you are. You sever no use to me. For you do not hold the Silver Crystal. You where just a means to an end."** Said Wiseman as he raised his hand once more as black flames came from him killing the fool hearted girl.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto fell to the ground at the main gate screaming in pain. She had felt the pain and fear of Rei before she had died.

Shikamaru rushed to her side as she slowly curled herself into a tiny ball before everyone. Jiraiya was walking to the village gates when he heard the screams of pain and anguish. He quicken his pace as he raced to the gates to see Naruto screaming in pain.

"What is going on here?" Demanded Jiraiya as he looked at the other three Jonin.

"We don't know. One second she is laughing and talking with her teammates and then the next she is screaming and crying." Said Kurenai as she looked on with horror.

Haku can feel that Naruto is in pain as she was sitting in Kushina's office talking to her about her new training with the outer scouts. "Something is wrong with Naruto." She said in a panic as an ice mirror appeared before her.

An ice mirror appeared before Naruto as Hinata and Ino stood by watching in horror as the crystal that was with her had made a small shield around the girl. The others watched on not knowing what was happening. No one could get near her without the crystal shifting and moving to block any advancement to the girl. But some how some why Shikamaru had gotten close enough and the crystal shield allowed him to pass though. Kneeling down to the girl he pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong Naru?" He asked her as she had finally stopped screaming and was now breathing heavy.

Her unfocused blue eyes look up into his black eyes. "Ma-Mars is dead, and I felt her death…. I don't know why I felt her death and not the others." She cried as Kushina and Nehelenia appeared before them. Kushina waved her hand as the crystal shield began to vanish and move back into Usagi's body.

"What happen?" Asked Kushina as she moved to her daughter's side. Nehelenia stood watch as to make sure no one would try to get close again.

Shikamaru looked up at the worried mother. "She said she felt the death of the guardian of Mars." He told her.

Kushina nodded her head. It was not unheard of to fell the deaths of their guardian's, but this was strange for the two girls never saw eye to eye and at the end the girl wanted nothing to do with her daughter and wished for her death. So what would make this type of connection before the two until her eyes widen. Mars or otherwise known as Rei was a psychic and had a spiritual link with all the girls. So she wouldn't have put it past her putting a life link between herself and her daughter.

"We can have you leave tomorrow for this mission." Said Kushina as she looked at her daughter and then the others gathered around the girl and her mothers.

"No. No I'll be fine. Just let me rest for a minute and then we can leave." Said Naruto as she was having Shikamaru help her up.

"Are you sure about this?" Question Shikamaru as he was even more worried about her.

She met his eyes and softly smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Yeah, I'm sure. The link was to share her memories with me. Her final gift before she moved on to the afterlife. Wise Man and the Doom Phantom are coming here. So we need to get ready for them. Whatever we find in Uzu will help us." She told him as she looked at her mother.

"So he still leaves that leech." Said Nehelenia as she was glaring at nothing as she remembers meeting him out in space and the battle they had. She had believed she had killed him. But it appeared she was wrong.

Kushina nodded her head. "Fine. Rest up for a little bet and then leave." She told them as she vanished in a swirl of Sakura blossoms and flames.

"Be safe in your journey to the land of Whirlpools." Said Nehelenia as she vanished in white rose petals and ice.

Jiraiya looked at everyone. "Yeah heard the lady. We will allow Naruto to rest for a little bit. So take this time to look over your equipment and supplies and if there is anything you are missing go and get it now and if there are anything extra you want to bring with you. For it will be a 2-day boat trip from the Land of Waves and then we will have to walk across the water from there to bypass the whirlpools that surround the island." HE told them as they all nodded their heads and did as they had been ordered.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and looked at her. "You know as a daughter of a Kage you should be with one of the noble families and not with a commoner like him." He said as he looked over at Shikamaru who was getting ready to stand and yell at him.

Naruto looks up at him and laughs. "Ha... Well I am the daughter of a Kage. But my mother was also the Princess of Uzu. So that also makes me a Noble by birth." She tells him as she laughs a little more. "But I do not see anything noble about the Uchiha clan nor do I see anything noble about you. Your clan is nothing but a band of thieves who steal jutsus from others. Why would I dirty myself with the likes of you.?" She asked him as he was now fuming at her calling him and his clansmen thieves.

"What do you know. Your father was a commoner and loser." Growled out Sasuke as Jiraiya was now standing behind him.

"Really is that how you feel about my old student and late 4th Hokage?" Asked Jiraiya in an eerie calm voice.

Sasuke paled ever so slightly. He was screwed for no one had a right to bad mouth any of the Sannin's students and walk out of it without almost needing a body bag. He turned to look at the man. "Her father wasn't of a noble clan like myself. That is the point I am making to her." He said putting his foot ever more into his mouth.

"I would suggest you stop talking now Sasuke before you are unable to join us on this mission." Said Shikamaru drawing all eyes on to him.

Sasuke just glared at him and grunted before walking away. Jiraiya almost fallowed after him to make an example out of the boy but was stopped when Naruto pulled on the back of his jacket. "He isn't worth it. He just mad I will not give him the time of day and only Sakura and the others useless fangirls fallow after him all the time."

Jiraiya just nodded his head. "How are you feeling?" He askes her as he knees down to look into her eyes.

She smiles softly. "I'm feeling better. I'm sorry for slowing us all down like this." She tells him.

"Don't worry about it. Shit happens and it was best it happen inside the village. Then out on the road." Said Jiraiya as she nodded her head.

 **Next time we will be on the road to Uzu.**


End file.
